El Plan
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: Vivir en la misma casa que un arrogante y sensual azabache, intentar aceptar la propuesta de mi padre y dejar atrás las pesadillas del pasado... Quizá vivir en esta ciudad no será tan fácil como había pensado en un principio... SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Ella

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.¡Pitido!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

El teléfono sonó llenando la casa con el suave pitido. Una morena de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos del color del carbón se dirigió hacia él. Sus pasos gráciles y su pequeño cuerpo se acercaron al aparato y con rapidez lo cogió haciendo cesar el molesto ruido.

-¿Si, diga? -preguntó con su delicado tono que resonó por el silencio de la vacía casa.

-_Mikoto ¿Cómo estás?_- escuchó decir a la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Sakimi! -exclamó reconociendo la voz- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin oír de ti!- No habían hablado desde hace más de un mes y para ellas eso era mucho tiempo.

-_Si.. siento no haber llamado antes, pero..._- Mikoto notó el destello de amargura en las palabras de su amiga y eso la preocupó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Saki?

-_Bueno... Se trata de mi hija_. -suspiró-. _Cada día se vuelve peor. Después de lo que pasó, ha cambiado completamente. Ni siquiera escucha a Neji..._

-Pero eso es algo normal -intentó consolarla-. Por lo que me contaste lo ha pasado mal y hasta que no lo supere, no escuchará a nadie.

-_Ella no quiere superarlo. Parece como si se fuera a quedar estancada en su desconfianza durante el resto de su vida_ -Su tono se volvió más duro-. _Por eso necesito tu ayuda, Mikoto._

La morena sonrió. Estaba claro que Saki tenía una idea y ella como siempre la ayudaría.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. ¿Cuál es el plan? -Sakimi rió, ya más tranquila.

-_Tú me has hablado mucho de tu hijo mayor y por lo que cuentas él es justo lo que mi hija necesita._

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-_Quiero decir que tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que acaben juntos. Si ella se enamora dejará de lado toda su nueva adquirida rebeldía y podrá volver a ser como antes ¿Qué te parece el plan?_

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? Ni siquiera viven en la misma ciudad.

- _Mi hija acudirá a La Hoja en cuanto empiece el año y para eso necesita ir a vivir a Konoha. Así podrán conocerse_.

-¿qué?¡Cómo no me lo has dicho antes! -comentó Mikoto indignada- ¿Dónde se quedará?

-_Bueno... Había pensado en que alquilara un apartamento y..._

-¡Ni hablar! -la cortó- Se quedará en nuestra casa y yo ya me encargaré de hacer que ella e Itachi se conozcan. Será mucho más sencillo si viven en la misma casa.

_-¿Estás segura?_

-¡Claro! ¡Tú déjamelo a mí, amiga! Será genial tener a otra mujer en la casa. A veces vivir rodeada de hombres es verdaderamente agotador...

.

.

.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EL PLAN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todo empezaba. Iba a comenzar una nueva vida en una ciudad desconocida. Los siguientes dos años acudiría a una importante institución para acabar mis estudios antes de ir a la universidad: el instituto de la Hoja. Mi madre había arreglado todo, así que yo no sabía donde me quedaría en este tiempo. Solo tenía la dirección de la casa, pero no había visto el lugar.

En cuanto bajé del tren que me había traído a mi nueva vida, me dispuse a buscar la dirección escrita en un pequeño papel muy arrugado por mí -necesitaba algo que hacer en el viaje para calmar los nervios y era lo primero que encontré-. Salí de la estación sin tener ni idea de a dónde ir así que me decidí por preguntar.

-Está muy lejos para ir andando -me explicó una señora de pequeña estatura y pinta de tener prisa-. Deberías coger un taxi para no perder tiempo. Adiós.

Se despidió rápidamente para cruzar con paso apresurado la carretera y desaparecer entre la gente. Estaba igual que antes, así que opté por volver a preguntarle a alguien más esperando tener más suerte esta vez. Me acerqué a un chico rubio que estaba esperando en la parada de autobuses y le pregunté por la dirección.

-¡Vaya! No sé donde está exactamente, pero justo ahora iba para esa parte de la ciudad. -Por un momento me arrepentí de haberle preguntado al escuchar sus gritos, pero si no contábamos eso parecía incluso agradable. Sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción-. Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Amplió más su sonrisa, si era posible, cuando acepté ir con él. Solía ser cauta con la gente, y más después de _eso_, pero él me transmitía confianza, así que decidí arriesgarme.

Un autobús, un viejo vehículo de un desgastado color rojo, paró frente a la parada y nos apresuramos a subir. Nos sentamos en el primer lugar en el que encontramos dos asientos libres. El bus no estaba muy lleno, pero la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados, por lo que nos sentamos en la última fila. Yo me coloqué al lado de la ventana para poder ver la ciudad mientras mi acompañante hablaba sin parar.

-Por cierto, yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki - recordó de pronto.

-Sakura Haruno- me sorprendí al comprobar que ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado.

-Te pega el nombre- comentó sonriendo y después siguió hablando de cosas sin importancia que no me molesté en escuchar.

El trayecto fue considerablemente largo y cuando estuve a punto de dormirme, a pesar del zumbido en mis oídos provocado por el moscardón rubio a mi lado, este gritó levantándose del asiento y tocando un botón para que el bus se detuviera en la siguiente parada.

-Sakura-chan, ¡Nos hemos pasado de parada!- al principio pensé en la familiaridad con la que me llamaba, pero luego analicé sus palabras.

-¿Cómo que nos hemos pasado? Tendrías que haberte fijado.

-Lo sé, pero es que estaba hablando contigo y se me olvidó- se disculpó mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

Nos bajamos en cuanto el autobús paró y tuvimos que volver por donde habíamos llegado.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan, conozco el camino, no es la primera vez que me pasa- comentó él más relajado y con su típica sonrisa.

Yo solo bufé, apostaba que siendo tan distraído eso le pasaba continuamente, pero no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás buscando esa dirección?- preguntó seguidamente, imaginé que ya se había cansado de hablar solo.

-Voy a vivir allí - expliqué con tranquilidad -, aunque ni siquiera he visto el lugar.

-¿No has visto el lugar? Eso no suena muy bien- comentó pensativo - ¿Y por qué te mudas?

-Me han aceptado en _La Hoja,_ por eso...

-¿_La Hoja? _ ¿Vas a ir al instituto _La Hoja?- _Yo asentí, sorprendida nuevamente por sus gritos- Yo también voy a ese instituto, Sakura-chan, lo que significa que nos veremos allí.

Vaya, así que iríamos al mismo instituto. Fue un alivio saber que había conocido alguien de allí, así quizás no me sentiría tan sola.

-Oye, y ¿A qué curso vas a ir?- siguió con su cuestionario.

-Empiezo bachillerato*.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Yo también! quizá hasta nos toque estar en la misma clase, entonces tú podrías ayudarme en las materias, porque si te han aceptado en estos últimos años tienes que ser muy buena en los estudios...

Naruto empezó a divagar, otra vez, y yo decidí mirar por los alrededores. Las calles eran limpias y anchas con árboles que las hacían ver más coloridas. En cada calle habían algunas casas, algunas más grandes que otras, pero todas pintadas de colores claros y bien decoradas. De pronto una placa llamó mi atención, _calle AAA, _ese nombre además de extraño se me hacía conocido. Me quedé mirando fijamente la placa como si esta fuera a decirme lo que yo no recordaba.

-¿No es esa la calle que buscamos?- preguntó Naruto a mi lado.

-¡Cierto! Ya decía yo que se me hacía familiar.

-Si es que, no sé que hubieses hecho sin mí- se regodeó él.

Busqué en mis bolsillos el papel con la dirección y rápidamente me dirigí a paso apresurado a buscar el número escrito en la hoja sin esperar a Naruto, que se había quedado atrás.

Llegué al número 55 y toqué el timbre. La puerta de entrada se abrió y de allí salió una pequeña mujer de pelo y ojos negros como el carbón. Su rostro de facciones finas y piel de porcelana mostraba una sonrisa llena de ternura. Con un pequeño gritito la mujer se acercó a mí y me abrazó con suavidad.

-Oh, Saku-chan, has crecido tanto- comentó separándose, con esa sonrisa aún en sus labios -me alegro de que te quedes con nosotros.

No estaba segura de quién era, pero creía haberla visto antes y ella parecía conocerme. Escuche unos pasos y me giré para poder ver a un Naruto jadeante y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas intentando recuperarse de la carrera. Para ser tan hiperactivo, que poco aguante tenía para correr. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se fijaron en mí para luego pasar a la mujer que estaba a mi lado y viceversa.

-No me digas que...- susurró, pero pude escucharle.

-Naruto-chan, Sasu-chan está esperándote en el salón -comentó la mujer, ajena a nuestros pensamientos-. Yo estaré ocupada enseñándole la casa a Sakura, así que podéis coger lo que queráis para comer y ...

-¡¿Sakura-chan, te vas a quedar en la casa del teme?- creí que después de esto me quedaría sorda. El grito debió de escucharse por todo el vecindario- ¡Pero eso es peligroso! ¡Quién sabe todas las cosa horribles que te puede hacer!

Los gritos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su cabeza que hizo que se cayera al suelo de bruces.

-Ouch, teme ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó el rubio sobándose la cabeza en el suelo con gesto de dolor.

-hmp, porque eres un dobe- dijo una voz ronca y varonil, y giré la cabeza para poder ver a su dueño y a la que iba a ser mi mayor tentación durante estos meses.

…...

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Bachillerato: como no tengo ni idea de como van los estudios es otro países lo aclaro. Son los dos últimos años que hay antes de la universidad, que es a los 18._

_Calle AAA: aquí donde lo veis esta calle existe. Como no se me ocurría un nombre busque calles raras en internet ( Me pregunto si leerá esto alguien que viva por esa calle, sería muy bueno xD)._

…_._

_Chicas, esta es mi nueva idea. Va a ser mi primer fic largo y quizás penséis que la parte del principio no concordará con el resto de la historia, pero todo está pensado ^^, o algo así... xD._

_Espero vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas para ver si lo continuo =)._

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2: Él

….

-¡¿Sakura-chan, te vas a quedar en la casa del teme?- creí que después de esto me quedaría sorda, el grito debió de escucharse por todo el vecindario- ¡Pero eso es peligroso, quién sabe todas las cosa horribles que te puede hacer!

Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su cabeza que hizo que se cayera al suelo de bruces.

-Ouch, teme ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó el rubio sobándose la cabeza en el suelo con gesto de dolor.

-hmp, porque eres un dobe- dijo una voz ronca y varonil, y yo giré la cabeza para poder ver a su dueño.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**CAPÍTULO 2: ES ÉL-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El chico me miraba intensamente, analizándome de arriba abajo con sus hipnotizantes ojos azabache, tan penetrantes que parecían ver dentro de mí. Su pelo, también negro, estaba despeinado, dándole un toque rebelde a ese rostro de facciones perfectas y su sonrisa arrogante en esos finos labios los hacía tremendamente apetecibles. Llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando al descubierto una pequeña parte de lo que parecía un bien formado pecho. Cambié mi mirada y me permití perderme en sus ojos por un momento, para después girar mi vista a Naruto, intentando ignorar el escrutinio del moreno.

Me acerqué al rubio que seguía quejándose y le ayudé a levantarse.

Mikoto, que es como llamó Naruto a la señora de la casa cuando se disculpó con ella, nos invitó a pasar dentro. Nos sentamos en la cocina y ella nos sirvió té con galletas. Entonces la recordé. Mi madre hablaba mucho de ella. Decía que habían sido siempre muy amigas, pero que debido a sus matrimonios se fueron alejando hasta casi no verse. Si no recordaba mal, aún mantenían el contacto. Después de todo por eso estaba yo allí.

-Es todo una coincidencia que le pidieras ayuda a Naruto de entre todas la gente -dijo ella, sorprendida, después de que le contáramos como nos conocimos el rubio y yo.

Naruto, sentado a mi lado, dijo alguna de sus tonterías y "Sasu-chan" se río de él. Entonces comenzó la guerra, a ver quién miraba peor a quién, y también empezaron con los insultos.

-Baka.

-Teme.

-Baka.

-Teme.

-Bueno, Saku-chan, estarás asustada por el comportamiento de estos dos- comentó Mikoto- siempre están igual, así que tranquila, te acabarás acostumbrando.

Me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios y bebía. Yo la imité. El líquido era tan dulce que parecía más almíbar que té, pero no me quejé y seguí bebiendo poco a poco, intentando que no se me pegara la lengua al paladar por todo lo dulce.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados uno en frente del otro mientras seguían insultándose sin parar. Naruto intentaba matar al moreno con la mirada, mientras que este ya ni lo miraba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de completo aburrimiento, pero no por eso dejaba de responder a los improperios.

Estaba cansada, el viaje había sido largo y tampoco había podido dormir la noche anterior debido a los nervios. Mikoto debió de notarlo porque se ofreció a acompañarme a mi habitación para que pudiera descansar y yo acepté sin dudarlo. Me mostró el camino al que iba a ser mi cuarto desde ahora en adelante y antes de irse me comentó que mañana por la tarde iba a conocer al resto de la familia Uchiha. Asentí despacio, intentando imaginar como serían los demás. Por ahora había conocido a la tierna madre y al hijo arrogante con pinta de mujeriego. Quedaba el padre y el hijo mayor. Crucé los dedos por que fueran normales.

Me tiré en la cama y boté. La habitación estaba tan bien decorada como el resto de la casa, pero todas las cajas tiradas por el suelo la hacían parecer bastante desordenada. Tendría que ordenar mis cosas, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada, así que lo dejé para otro día. Solo busqué mi pijama y fui a darme una ducha.

No tuve que salir de mi cuarto, ya que había un baño en mi habitación. Encendí el agua y esperé a que se calentara, mientras me miraba al espejo. Estaba despeinada, pero después de todo el ajetreo del día no me extrañaba. Mi singular cabello rosa estaba un poco enredado. Me había crecido hasta los hombros así que me tapaba por completo el tatuaje de la nuca. Me recogí el pelo para que no se mojara y entré a la ducha.

El agua caliente me hizo cerrar los ojos por la satisfacción. Me lavé con lentitud, suavemente, pasando la esponja por toda mi piel y luego me quité el jabón bajo el chorro de agua. Me quedé más tiempo del necesario, pues me sentía terriblemente bien sintiendo el calor en mi piel.

Mi mente recordó, sin mi consentimiento, al moreno que acababa de conocer. Era lo suficientemente atractivo como para captar las miradas de cualquier mujer que lo viera. Si lo hubiera conocido hace un año, estaba segura de que me hubiera prendado de él. Su porte lleno de seguridad e incluso misterio era justo lo que me hubiera llamado la atención, pero luego de comprobar lo que ocurría al enamorarse de la persona equivocada, no iba a caer de nuevo en el juego del amor. Prefería ser yo la que jugara a que lo hicieran conmigo.

Cuando salí de la ducha no tenía ni idea de la hora que era, pero tampoco me importó. Lo único que quería en ese momento era acostarme en la cómoda cama de dos plazas y dormir. Gemí de infelicidad al darme cuenta que en la cama no había mantas, pero unos golpes en mi puerta me distrajeron. La puerta se abrió seguidamente mostrando al chico de antes. Justo en el que había estado pensando.

-Te he traído las mantas- dijo con un tono de indiferencia mezclado con cierto aburrimiento, pero pude notar como sus ojos me analizaban de arriba abajo. Parecía interesarle mucho mi corto pijama con estampado de ositos.

-Justo estaba pensando en ellas- sonreí- Gracias...eh...Sasu-chan.

Pude ver como sus ojos se abrían y luego sus finas cejas se fruncieron con fastidio, lo que, sorprendentemente, no hizo que se viera menos atrayente. Reí internamente por su reacción. Al parecer, solo le permitía llamarle así a su madre.

-¿Sasuke-chan?- Probé de nuevo, pero su expresión no cambió. - ¿Sasuke-kun?

Noté como se relajaba un poco y supuse que esa manera de llamarle no le disgustaba tanto.

-Entonces decidido. Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Le sonreí con burla y cogí las mantas, para luego darme la vuelta con tranquilidad y cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Por fin podría dormir, o al menos intentarlo porque la primera noche solía ser la peor.

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Es más cortito que el primero, pero bueno, los protagonistas se han conocido, aunque aún no hay mucho sentimiento xD_

_Vosotras diréis que os ha parecido =)_


	3. Chapter 3: Torpe

_-Tú debes de ser Sakura.- Asentí- Me llamo Sasori. _

_En ese momento no entendí por qué le hablaba a alguien como yo. Él era popular, guapo, extrovertido y yo, tan tímida que ni siquiera tenía amigos. Mi mejor y única amiga se había ido y me sentía sola. Desde ese día empezamos a hablar. Me hacía reír, era amable y yo pensaba que era perfecto. _

_... _

_-Sakura, me gustas.- Mi corazón dio un vuelco.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? _

_Asentí y el me besó. Mis labios se movieron de forma inexperta contra los de él. Era el primero... _

_… _

_Llevábamos tres meses saliendo y habíamos ido a su casa. A ver una película, me dijo. Mi móvil sonó y me apresuré a contestar. Era Neji. _

_-Sakura, sal de allí.- Su voz sonó alta y clara en el silencio de la casa y pude apreciar su desesperación-. He hablado con Kankurou. Dice que Sasori y su banda tienen cargos por violación._

_Entonces la vi. Esa sombra alargada que no concordaba con los demás muebles de la casa. _

_-Neji...- El miedo se metió por mis venas como una droga que te impide moverte-. Ayúdame- susurré. _

_… _

_Cogió mi muñeca y me la retorció. _

_-Sasori.- Sentí terror-. Me haces daño. _

_... _

_-Tenías razón. Es muy mona.- La persona que estaba detrás de mí habló con voz ronca y pastosa-. Parece una muñequita. _

_-Te lo dije. Tener que aguantarla durante todo este tiempo habrá valido la pena ¿No crees, Hidan? _

_El hombre cogió mi mandíbula entre sus ásperas manos y me giró con demasiada fuerza. Pude ver su rostro de facciones duras y sonrisa sádica. Se acercó a mi boca y mordió mi labio inferior con brusquedad, haciéndolo_ sangrar. _Luego lamió la sangre con su mojada lengua y vi como su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Le había gustado._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-CAPÍTULO 3: TORPE-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Me desperté tarde. Había vuelto a soñar con esa noche. Me tapé la cara con las sábanas y me quedé así hasta que mi cuerpo se calmó y se despejaron todos los recuerdos de mi mente. No sabía por qué no podía superarlo. Lo había intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero simplemente no podía volver a confiar en las personas como antes.

Bueno, la inocencia está sobrevalorada. A veces es mejor desconfiar. De solo pensar en lo que pudo haberme pasado...

Me levanté de la cama bostezando y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara para intentar despertarme completamente, aunque como siempre no funcionó y terminé buscando mi ropa con los ojos entrecerrados, chocándome con todo lo que se interponía en mi camino, pegándome contra todas las cajas que habían en el suelo y haciendo que más tarde salieran algunos moratones.

Una vez vestida de manera informal, con unos pantalones cortos de color rojo desteñido y una blusa blanca, salí de mi habitación y bajé por las escaleras. Tendría que haber prestado atención a ese acto - y más con mi buena suerte-, pero mi mente parecía seguir en sus sueños. Podría haber pensado que había superado ese tramo del camino cuando solo me quedaban los últimos cuatro escalones por recorrer, pero no fue así. Me agarré a la barandilla con fuerza cuando mis pies trastabillaron, sin embargo mi mano resbaló y yo cerré los ojos esperando la caída.

Choqué, pero no fue contra el suelo. Sentí un fuerte agarre en mi cintura y abrí los ojos. Mi mirada se encontró con dos orbes negros que me miraban fijamente, escrutándome y poniéndome nerviosa. El Uchiha menor me había salvado. Le sostuve la mirada, mientras sentía su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca del mío provocándome un extraño calor en todo mi organismo.

Él se fue acercando lentamente a mi oído para susurrar una sola palabra con ese tono socarrón que hizo que me despertara de mi trance.

-Torpe.

Lo alejé de mí con brusquedad y pude ver una sonrisa arrogante surcando su rostro. Me crucé de brazos y le miré alzando una ceja.

-No le veo la gracia.

-Hmp.

Ese monosílabo, que al parecer decía sin parar, fue lo único que pronunció. Después se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus perfectos labios.

-Un chico de pocas palabras -dije para mi misma sin pensar que me fuera a escuchar.

Paró su andar y se giró para mirarme con una pequeña y casi imperceptible mueca de diversión.

-Una chica de poco equilibrio -respondió para luego seguir su camino.

Parecía que el chico arrogante y poco hablador era, además, muy vengativo. Tendría que mentalizar eso para intentar no molestarle mucho. Tampoco es que pudiera evitarlo por completo, después de todo parecía que era fácil de fastidiar y esos son los mejores. No pude reprimir la sonrisa perversa que se formó en mis labios.

.

Llegué a la cocina, pero no vi a nadie. El desayuno estaba servido, así que cogí una tostada y me senté a comer. Unté el pan con mermelada. Tenía un sabor que nunca antes había probado, así que comprobé la etiqueta del frasco:" Mermelada de Tomate", decía. No sabía que había mermelada de tomate. Dándole otra pasada a la mesa me fijé en que la ensalada tenía en su mayoría tomate y que la tortilla también llevaba esa verdura. Parecía que en esa casa gustaba mucho el tomate.

Preferí no darle más vueltas al tema y me dispuse buscar a Mikoto por la silenciosa casa. La encontré en el jardín regando la inmensa cantidad de plantas que había en él. Tenía una expresión llena de ternura y amor y, con ese simple gesto, se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba la jardinería. En cuanto reparó en mi presencia, agitó su mano con energía y me sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Bueno días, Saku-chan, ¿Has dormido bien?

-Más o menos... Tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme -tuve que admitir.

-Te entiendo, si no estoy en mi habitación también me cuesta muchísimo dormir. Cuando Fugaku me lleva de viaje suelo pasar días sin pegar ojo.- Rió, seguramente recordando alguno de esos viajes y sentí un escalofrío al poder malinterpretar sus palabras-. Bueno, Saku-chan ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta y así te enseño la casa?

Acepté encantada. Esa casa, su ambiente familiar y silencioso y su gran cantidad de habitaciones hacían que mi curiosidad saliera a flote.

.

Llegamos a una gran biblioteca con montones de libros, la mayoría clásicos. Mi mirada recorrió las estanterías, colocadas una detrás de otra, todas llenas de libros, con una mezcla entre adoración y emoción.

-Parece que a ti también te gusta leer- comentó Mikoto sonriente.

-Si... Esto es increíble.

-La mayoría de estos libros pertenecieron a mi familia, así que están un poco viejos. -Sonrió y sus ojos se desviaron hacia un retrato colocado encima de la chimenea.

La imagen mostraba a una gran familia. Los padres se abrazaban mientras veían con ternura a sus hijos. Los tres niños reían y la pequeña los miraba con cierto enojo y los cachetes inflados.

-Esa niña... -Se parecía mucho a Mikoto.

-Era bastante difícil vivir con tres hermanos sobreprotectores. No dejaban que nadie se acercara a mí- explicó con melancolía-. Pero cuando conocí a Fugaku... no pudieron hacer nada contra nuestra relación.- Sus palabras dejaban entrever que había una historia detrás, pero no quise parecer entrometida-. Por cierto, espero que te lleves bien con mis hijos.

El cambio de tema me descolocó por completo. Hubo algo que no pude explicar, algo en su pícara mirada, detrás de esas palabras, que hizo que me preguntara la verdadera razón de mi estadía en esa casa.

Mi móvil sonó rompiendo el ambiente de enigma que se había formado. Busqué con rapidez el aparato que estaba en alguno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y respondí. Una voz muy conocida me saludó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Mamá!- chillé-. Por fin llamas.

_-Hija, tranquila, mejor dime como te ha ido ¿Ya has conocido a todos?-_ preguntó con el mismo tono de Mikoto hace un momento y volví a sentir esa extraña sensación. Sospecha.

-Esta tarde los conoceré. Por ahora solo he visto al hijo menor y a Mikoto.

_-Bueno, entonces te llamaré esta tarde, que estoy un poco ocupada. Adiós, cariño._

Escuché los pitidos que evidenciaban el final de la llamada y suspiré. Qué velocidad en colgar. Como si no le gustara hablar por teléfono, cuando podría pasarse horas conversando.

-Vaya, pero que tarde es- exclamó de pronto Mikoto mirando el reloj-. Y yo aún tengo que ir a comprar las cosas para la cena ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y miras algún libro que te guste? -Me sonrió enigmáticamente- Si tienes cualquier problema mientras yo no estoy, ya sabes donde está la habitación de Sasuke.

Sí, justo al lado de la mía. Con todas las habitaciones que tenía la casa y yo había ido a parar a la que más cerca estaba de él. No importaba lo que pasara. No iba a pedirle ayuda al arrogante poco hablador.

O eso pensé, pero media hora después corría como loca a su cuarto...

.

.

.

_¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Sakura para cambiar de idea? jujuju solo yo lo sé, y bueno, puede que alguna que lo adivine jeje _

_Pues hasta aquí va el tercer capi. Gracias a todas las que me habéis alegrado con un review, seguid así xD._


	4. Chapter 4: Inevitable

-Si tienes cualquier problema mientras yo no estoy, ya sabes donde está la habitación de Sasuke.

Sí, justo al lado de la mía. Con todas las habitaciones que tenía la casa y yo había ido a parar a la que más cerca estaba de él. No importaba lo que pasara. No iba a pedirle ayuda a ese arrogante poco hablador.

O eso pensé, pero media hora después corría como loca a su cuarto...

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-CAPÍTULO4: INEVITABLE-.-.-.-.-**

Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que él se digno a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con su típica indiferencia.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?- Demasiadas preguntas. Lo cogí de la mano y lo llevé conmigo a la biblioteca.

En cuanto entramos, lo solté y miré su rostro.

-Para eso.

Una de las estanterías se encontraba encima de la otra, que continuaba en pie gracias a la mesa que yo había colocado para que hiciera presión y no se cayera. Habían montones de libros desparramados por el suelo formando una alfombra de papel. La perfectamente ordenada biblioteca de antes había quedado hecha un desastre.

-¿Qué mierda ha pasado aquí?- dijo completamente sorprendido. Y yo que pensaba que era difícil que mostrara sus emociones... Quizá me equivocaba.

-Me tropecé con esa silla de allí.- Señalé hacia una silla mal colocada-. Y me caí contra la estantería.

Me encogí de hombros y él me miró incrédulo.

-¿Tu has hecho todo esto?

-Sí.- Empezaba a desesperarme con tantas preguntas.- Y necesito ayuda para poner la estantería en su sitio.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo mal disimulado, despeinándolo y haciendo que se viera incluso más atractivo, y luego suspiró.

-Hmp.

Se puso a un lado de la estantería y me miro esperando algo.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando o vas a ayudar?

Cierto. Me acerqué al otro lado del mueble y empujé con fuerza. Estaba segura de que mis mejillas estaban rojas por la presión, pero la estantería no se movió. Giré mi cabeza para poder ver a Sasuke y fruncí el ceño. Estaba de brazos cruzados y mirada llena de burla.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Nada- contestó y fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

-Eso ya lo veo ¿Por qué no ayudas?

-Solo quería saber si era cierto que no la podías colocar tú sola.- Se situó en el centro de la estantería-. O si solo era una excusa...

-¿Una excusa para qué?

Sonrió enigmáticamente, una de esas sonrisas tan difíciles de ver, y devolvió la estantería a su sitio con una facilidad que me dejó atónita.

-Y ahora recoge todo esto- ordenó dispuesto a marcharse.

-Espera- lo llamé antes de que saliera por la puerta- ¿Cómo estaban ordenados los libros?

Al ver su expresión llena de arrogancia por fin pude entender lo que él pensaba. Una excusa ¿Cómo se podía ser tan vanidoso?

-No, esto no es una excusa para pasar tiempo contigo,_ Uchiha arrogante _- expliqué pausadamente para que captara mis palabras a la perfección-. Si fuera por mí no te llamaría a no ser que fuera completamente inevitable, pero esto lo es. No quiero que Mikoto se disguste conmigo -Me mordí el labio al pensarlo- y no hay nadie más en la casa.

Al parecer mis palabras surtieron efecto porque con un gruñido cogió un libro cualquiera y miró el título.

-Orden alfabético, por autores.- Yo asentí lentamente-. Date prisa, mi madre estará a punto de llegar.

.

Mikoto entró justo cuando acabábamos de colocar los últimos libros. La mesa estaba en su sitio y no quedaba ni rastro del desorden de hace unos momentos. Habíamos trabajado con rapidez y tan concentrados que ni nos dirigimos la palabra.

-Sasu-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida y yo le miré esperando su respuesta.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de mi insistente mirada y sonrió con prepotencia. No sabía lo que iba a decirle a Mikoto, pero decididamente no quería que le dijera la verdad. Seguro que si supiera lo ocurrido con su amada biblioteca, no me dejaría ni acercarme a ella. No la culpo, tuve suerte de no haber roto nada.

-Sakura me pidió ayuda.- Ya está, se lo iba a decir-. Quería encontrar un libro, pero parece que aquí no está.

Me miró de reojo y yo le mandé una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Entiendo...- Mikoto asintió- Me alegra que os llevéis tan bien. -Sonrió, sin darse cuenta de nuestras miradas.

-Sí, mamá, yo también- comentó socarrón, con una promesa muda en sus ojos que me dio muy mala espina.

-Yo... creo que voy a ir a prepararme para la cena -me disculpé intentando salir de allí-. Hasta ahora, Mikoto-san.

-Claro, cariño. Una chica necesita tiempo para ponerse guapa. -Rio ella-. La cena será a las ocho. Le diré a Sasu-chan que te llame cuando esté lista.

Asentí y salí de la sala a paso apresurado, casi corriendo, huyendo sin saber de qué. Sus ojos. Ese brilló malicioso me hacía desconfiar y querer salir de allí hasta perderme de sus vista, hasta ya no estar a su alcance, pero parecía que era difícil escapar.

Un agarre en mi mano me impidió seguir cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta de mi dormitorio. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con esos ojos que hacían que me sintiera insegura. En un rápido movimiento él me posicionó entre su duro cuerpo y la fría pared. Me sentí indefensa al ver su penetrante mirada y contuve la respiración.

-¿Qué quieres?- quise sonar fastidiada, pero no fue más que un susurro.

-Solo quería avisarte.- Cuando habló, su aliento chocó contra mis labios, sentí su electrizante cercanía y su olor llenó mis sentidos.

-¿Avisarme de qué?

-Me debes una.- Una sonrisa socarrona adornó su rostro-. Y es completamente inevitable que me la devuelvas.

Bajó su cabeza a mi cuello y yo me exalté. Sentía el choque de su respiración, esta vez, en esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo. Miles de descargas me recorrieron cuando sus dientes de clavaron en mi hiperestésica piel, sin llegar a hacerme daño, pero lo suficiente para agradarme demasiado la sensación. Suspiré sonoramente y él se separó de mí sin perder de vista mis ojos ni por un instante.

Era excesivamente tentador que estuviera tan cerca de mí, con su prefecto rostro, su duro -y apetecible- cuerpo, su liso y suave pelo...

Me sonrió con prepotencia una última vez, siempre tan arrogante, para luego entrar a su cuarto con tranquilidad.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, pude dejar de mantenerme en pie y me deslicé por la pared dejando que mis piernas descansaran.

No entendía como podía experimentar todas esas sensaciones con él. El efecto que tenía en mi era avasallador. Tan intenso que parecía casi irreal, pero no iba dejar que se aprovechara de mi debilidad. Conocía a los tipos como él, y, en lo general, no me gustaban nada, así que no iba a permitir que esta vez fuera distinto.

Eso dije, pero solo esperaba poder hacerlo realidad.

.

.

.

_POV Sasuke: _

Una vez en mi habitación me tiré en la cama.

No lo comprendía. Por alguna extraña e inimaginable razón esa chica estaba empezando a volverme loco.

Desde el primer momento en que la vi, mi atención se centró únicamente en ella ¿Y Cómo no, si su pelo era rosa? ¡Rosa! ¿A quién se le ocurría tintarse el pelo de rosa? Aunque tenía que admitir que ese color le quedaba jodidamente bien. Resaltaba su piel blanquecina y asombrosamente tersa; sus ojos -nunca había visto unos ojos tan intensamente verdes-, me daban ganas de perderme en ellos; sus facciones eran suaves, una nariz pequeña y recta y unos labios encarnados.

A simple vista toda ella aparentaba inocencia, sencillez, incluso parecía tímida, pero vaya que las apariencias engañan. Era espontánea y audaz. Cuando sus ojos te observaban parecía que supieran exactamente el tipo de persona que eres. Quizás por eso me había dejado tan claro que yo no le gustaba, pero bueno, eso iba a cambiar.

Era una chica interesante y no podía evitar querer descubrir los secretos que guardaban esos ojos; porque estaba claro que había algo detrás de su actitud defensiva.

Sabía que yo no le era indiferente. Sus reacciones cada vez que la tocaba la delataban. Se estremecía. Se hacía pequeña y vulnerable. Cerraba los ojos sintiendo el contacto...

Lo único malo era que yo también lo sentía. Esa pasión, el deseo por tocarla, por pasar mis manos por esas deliciosas curvas me volvía loco, y no sabía por qué. Era guapa. No lo podía negar, pero no era solo eso lo que me atraía. Era todo el conjunto. Su personalidad también me cautivaba, tan sincera y directa, sin importarle lo que yo pensara -habían pocas chicas así -. Es más, fuera de lo carnal sabía que yo ni le agradaba.

Iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión y, de paso, averiguar que se ocultaba en esa cabecita rosa.

.

.

A las ocho y cuarto mi madre me llamó para que avisara a Sakura de que la cena ya estaba lista. Me acerqué a su puerta y levanté la mano para tocar, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que me diera tiempo a moverme. La chica se sorprendió, casi tanto como yo, de verme allí -aunque mi cara no lo demostró-.

Tragué saliva. De pronto mi boca se había quedado seca. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar mirarla con hambre y es que esa ropa le quedaba demasiado bien. La falda negra dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas y las sandalias de tacón las hacían ver incluso más apetecibles. La camiseta de tirantes azul oscura -me encantaba ese color, y desde ese momento más- se le pegaba resaltando sus curvas y haciendo que la vista bajara a sus cremosos pechos.

-Eh, Hola- atinó a decir. Se recogió un travieso mechón tras la oreja y me miro curiosa por mi reacción.

-Hmp.- Tardé un momento en recordar por qué me encontraba allí -. La cena está lista.

Bajamos las escaleras, ella delante para que si se tropezaba -ya había notado que era algo muy común- podría agarrarla antes de que intentara matarse. Cuando llegamos al salón la mesa estaba servida y los demás miembros de la familia nos estaban esperando.

-Saku-chan, estos son Fugaku e Itachi - presentó mi madre tan contenta como siempre.

-Es un placer conoceros, espero que nos llevemos bien.-Conmigo no fue tan amable.

-El placer es todo mío.- Itachi se aceró a ella y besó su mano con caballerosidad.

Nuestros padres se mandaron una mirada cómplice y yo no pude más que bufar ¿No tenía mejores tácticas? Mi hermano era de todo menos un caballero.

Lo sabía yo, como lo sabían todas las chicas que alguna vez habían estado en su cama. Cada vez que mis padres estaban de viaje, él aprovechaba la oportunidad invitando a unas cuantas amigas para divertirse, aunque tampoco es que me quejara.

A mi hermano le había gustado Sakura. Nada extraño teniendo en cuenta su físico y lo mucho que se parecían nuestros gustos, pero yo no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

La cena pasó sin ningún incidente. Mikoto e Itachi hablaban con Sakura, mientras que mi padre y yo solo escuchábamos sin decir palabra -los monosílabos no se consideran palabras-. Pude descubrir que iría al mismo instituto y al mismo curso que yo, que mi madre y la suya eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, que no tenía ni idea de que viviría con nosotros... La velada se dio por terminada después de comer la tarta especial de Mikoto y mi hermano, Sakura y yo nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, dejando a mis padres a solas.

Me paré ante las escaleras y noté como mi hermano hacía lo mismo. La pelirrosa, en cambio, siguió su camino sin darse cuanta de nuestras penetrantes miradas.

Itachi y yo observamos subir a Sakura desde el pie de la escalera. El paso tranquilo y el cautivante balanceo de sus caderas nos deleitó.

Cuando terminó de subir y la perdimos de vista, nuestras miradas se encontraron, serias, matadoras, y sonreímos, conociendo perfectamente los pensamientos del otro

.

.

Bueno, que tal preciosas?

Esta vez ha sido bastante largo en comparación a lo otro capis =3.

Espero que os haya gustado y a ver si me merezco algún review.

En el próximo capi empieza el nuevo curso y Saku descubrirá una de las razones por las que se encuentra en esa nueva ciudad.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas los reviews, alertas, favoritos, y en sí, por leer =).


	5. Chapter 5: Bromas y Amistades

_Primero voy a responder la duda de danny. No sé si todas os preguntáis la edad de los personajes,supongo que se me pasó decirlo xD_**.**

_Bueno, Saku, Sasuke, y todos los de su clase tienes 16 para 17. El el primer capi dije que irían a primero de bachillerato, así que les quedan dos años para la universidad. Luego, si os interesa, Itachi tendrá 20, Lee y TenTen, 17 y no creo que haya muhca relevancia en la de los demás personajes..._

_Confío en haber aclarado la duda. Si alguien más se pregunta algo que se me pasó no dudéis en preguntar =)._

_._

_._

**-.-.-.-.- CAPÍTULO5:BROMAS Y AMISTADES-.-.-.-.-**

Me encontraba en mi cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Habían pasado tres días desde que conocí a Itachi y a Fugaku.

El hermano mayor de los Uchiha era casi tan guapo como el menor, aunque claro, con su eterna mirada de picardía y sonrisa seductora tenía muchos puntos a favor.

Estos días, me había enseñado un poco la ciudad, llevándome a lugares que a él le gustaban y a otros a los que yo quería ir. Itachi era mucho más expresivo que su hermano y, aunque no transmitía el mismo aire de misterio, era igual de seductor .También le gustaba tontear con cualquier mujer atractiva que se le pusiera por delante, como todo el galán que era.

Mi madre había llamado justo al acabar la cena y entrar a mi cuarto. Me preguntó por Itachi con ese tono tan molesto de casamentera.

-Mamá ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero saber nada de tener pareja? -le contesté ya cansada. Después de Sasori me era difícil tener una relación.

-_Y yo ya te he dicho que tienes que superarlo. No puedes vivir en el pasado durante toda tu vida._

-Yo no vivo en el pasado. Simplemente no quiero que vuelva a suceder.- No quería hablar de ello, pero con mi madre siempre se tocaba el tema.

_-Entonces, solo tienes que elegir bien esta vez._ -Como si fuera tan fácil-_ y hacerle caso a tu madre._ -¿No es eso lo que dicen todas?

-Lo que tu digas. -Terminé sarcástica y colgué.

Solíamos tener encontronazos al hablar del asunto, pero siempre los acabábamos solucionando. Esta vez no fue la excepción y al día siguiente ya estábamos igual que siempre, por lo que eso tampoco tenía nada que ver con mi nerviosismo.

La única e inigualable razón por la que estaba a punto de volver a mi horrible vicio de comerme las uñas era que mañana-empezaban-las-clases. Nuevos compañeros, nuevos profesores, un nuevo ambiente completamente distinto al de antes.

No sabía nada del lugar que pudiera servir para adaptarme mejor y cada vez que pensaba en preguntarle a Sasuke, cambiaba de idea en el último momento al verle -eso y que se me olvidaba hasta mi nombre cuando una de sus perfectas e inusuales sonrisas aparecía en sus labios.

Se hizo de día y yo no pude dormir más de un par de horas. Faltaba mucho para que empezara mi primer día escolar_, _así que tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararme. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño rezando por que la imagen que viera en el espejo no fuera demasiado horrible.

Tuve suerte.

No me veía muy bien. Tenía ojeras, mi pelo estaba despeinado y mi expresión somnolienta era imposible de disimular. Aún así, suspire aliviada. Tenía arreglo.

Media hora más tarde ya me había duchado, maquillado y alisado el pelo. Solo quedaba ponerme el uniforme, que había guardado en algún lugar de la habitación. Después de buscar en todos los lugares, al fin lo encontré perfectamente doblado en un cajón de mi cómoda -no sabía que hacia allí, pero así es como ordeno yo las cosas-. Me lo puse. Para ser una institución tan famosa la falda a cuadros, negra con líneas rojas, era bastante corta. Me dejé los últimos botones de la blanca camisa sin abotonar y bajé a desayunar. Aún hacía calor, así que no me moleste en coger una chaqueta.

-Buenos días, Saku-chan -Saludó Mikoto en cuanto me vio entrar a la cocina-. Llegas pronto.

-Sí... No podía dormir -dije sentándome y cogiendo una tostada.

-Pues Sasu-chan en un dormilón, así que quizás deberías despertarlo para que no lleguéis tarde.

Tragué. Lo que menos me apetecía era entrar a la guarida del playboy. Quién sabe que cosas horribles podía tener allí...

Mikoto me miraba entre curiosa y divertida por mis expresiones.

-Claro -acepté al fin, sonando más segura de lo que estaba.

.

En cuanto estuve frente a la habitación, toqué la puerta. No hubo respuesta, así que la abrí y me adentré a su cueva. La habitación se encontraba en total oscuridad. Tuve que llegar hasta la ventana, no sin antes golpearme con el pico de lo que supuse era una mesa, y levantar las persianas. La luz del sol iluminó la estancia y yo le divisé durmiendo a pierna suelta en su gigantesca cama.

Me acerqué a él intentando no despertarle, algo curioso cuando había ido para eso mismo. Su rostro calmo, sin el habitual ceño fruncido o expresión de superioridad, lo hacía incluso más atractivo. Viéndolo así nunca pensarías que despierto era un amargado. Su cabello rebelde, desperdigado por la almohada, invitaba a acariciarlo. Su espalda desnuda, a perderte en las líneas de sus músculos...

-Sasuke -llamé, pero no hubo respuesta.

Lo volví a intentar y tampoco pasó nada, así que me aproximé a su oído y soplé. Él se removió inquieto diciendo algo ininteligible y se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda. Una malvada idea apareció en mi perversa mente. Sonreí. Eso no le iba a gustar nada.

Más razón para hacerlo.

Salí del cuarto y al rato volví con un vaso, lleno de agua. Creo que está claro lo que hice a continuación...

Sasuke brincó en cuanto el líquido tocó su perfecta rostro, despertándolo. Asustado y sin entender lo que ocurría, perdió el equilibrio cuando su mano se apoyo en el final del colchón y cayó, en un gran estrépito, al suelo.

No pude evitarlo. Reí. Mis piernas no aguantaron mi peso, así que me apoyé en la cama. Mi risa se volvió histérica cuando vi salir su despeinada cabeza por el otro lado del colchón, al principio desconcertado, pero, en cuanto entendió la situación, frunció el ceño y me miró intentando asesinarme con la mirada.

-Esta me la pagas -gruño él y yo le miré, ya más calmada, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Claro. Ahora vístete o llegaremos tarde.

Me fui sin prestar la debida atención a su amenaza. Más tarde me daría cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Había olvidado mi nota mental sobre lo vengativo que era ese chico.

.

Nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto al instituto. Yo estaba nerviosa y él... él siempre era así.

Cuando faltaban pocas calles para llegar al edificio, Sasuke se paró y yo, enfrascada como iba en mis auriculares, tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que ya no se encontraba a mi lado. Giré extrañada al no verle. Estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y su expresión era desdeñosa y arrogante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es sencillo -Su tono se volvió frío e indiferente-. En el instituto, ni yo te conozco ni tú a mí ¿Entiendes? Así que no me hables, no me mires y no te acerques a mí si no quieres que Mikoto se entere sobre el "pequeño accidente" de su biblioteca... -coaccionó sin perder ni una pizca de su típica inexpresividad.

-¿Cómo?¿Y eso por qué? Sasuke... ¡Hey, espera! Deja de ignorarme.- Pero se fue sin siquiera dirigirme una última mirada.

No lo entendía ¿A qué venía todo eso? comprendía que no quisiera que se supiera que vivimos juntos. Yo también prefería mantenerlo en secreto, pero no por ello le prohibía cualquier tipo de contacto. Seguramente se preocupaba por toda esa estupidez de la popularidad ¡Idiota arrogante!, o quizás seguía enfadado por lo de esta mañana... No... No creo que esa fuera su forma de vengarse. Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Aún tenía que ir a secretaría a por mi horario y después a clase.

Estuve vagando por las instalaciones, intentando aclararme con el mapa de la entrada. Cuando por fin la encontré, el timbre ya había sonado, así que llegaría tarde a la primera clase. Bueno, las primeras clases no solían ser importantes.

-Tú debes de ser Haruno Sakura - dijo una sonriente mujer sentada detrás de una mesa de roble demasiado grande que contrastaba con su delgado cuerpo-. La directora te está esperando.

Asentí desconcertada y me dirigí a la puerta señalada por la castaña. Toqué un par de veces y escuche un "adelante" antes de entrar.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia, sentada en la otra punta del enorme despacho, y los míos, la miraron con odio contenido al reconocerla.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que me hayan aceptado en este instituto tan famoso -solté amargamente -, Tsunade.

La rubia sonrió sin humor. Sus labios se curvaron, pero no hubo ningún sentimiento. Dirigió las manos a su chaqueta, alisando las arrugas tranquilamente, sin prestar atención a mi presencia. Cuando acabó con su cometido, al fin habló.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu beca -aclaró con una seriedad que nunca antes había visto en ella-. Tus notas son de las más altas que hay. Es difícil superarte.

-Pero habían más y mejores alumnos queriendo ocupar mi lugar y a puesto a que ni siquiera les han abierto un expediente por ningún "problemita" ocasionado.

Se formó un pesado silencio en la sala, solo escuchándose el tic-tac del reloj, hasta que la directora decidió romperlo.

-Esta bien. - Suspiró -. Tu padre me lo ha pedido -Me sorprendí-, Técnicamente no es una beca, ya que él ha pagado todo lo necesario. -Mi mente tardó en procesar sus palabras y cuando lo hizo, no pude evitar reír irónica.

-No lo quiero.- dije sin pensar, pero era la verdad. Ni eso ni nada de ese hombre- ¿Por qué ahora? -Me miró sin comprender.

-Siempre has querido estudiar aquí ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que después de tantos años de no saber nada de él, le da por hacerme este favor.- sonreí sarcástica-. No me lo trago.

La mujer me miró escrutándome con sus ojos del color de la miel. Ella era la mejor amiga de mi padre. De pequeña la veía mucho, pero después del divorcio no había vuelto a saber nada ni de mi padre, ni de sus conocidos. Ni siquiera sabía que era la directora de un centro de estudios y menos de ese.

-Chica lista -dijo al fin, sonriendo con satisfacción-, pero yo no sé lo que quiere. -Lo que significaba que había algo después de todo-. Deberías aprovecharlo. Al fin y al cabo, ha empezado el curso y ya no podrás apuntarte a ninguna otra escuela decente.

Le mantuve la mirada sopesando mis opciones, pero quedarme, sin duda, sería la mejor. Si mi padre quería algo de mí, lo conseguiría tarde o temprano y no es como si fuera a dejárselo fácil. Ni a él, ni a Tsunade.

Iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad y mis notas seguirían siendo perfectas, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi comportamiento. Quería saber cuanto tiempo podría tolerar la directora mi conducta antes de expulsarme. Ella estaba haciéndole un favor a mi padre, así que si superaba su límite, yo sería la que ganara esa batalla.

-De acuerdo -acepté-. Pero no crea que esto va a ser tan sencillo.

-Si lo que quieres es que te eche. -Me miró adivinando lo que pensaba-, no lo vas a conseguir.

Era un reto. No iba a deberle ningún favor a mi padre y si para eso tenía que fastidiar a la directora del centro, está claro que lo haría.

-Entonces... Ya nos veremos -Me despedí, con una promesa muda en mis palabras.

Ese despacho, con sus muebles oscuros, sus grandes ventanales, la gran cantidad de diplomas colgados en la pared y el olor dulzón que impregnaba el aire que recordaba sospechosamente a alcohol, iba a ser uno de los lugares que más vería durante ese curso en el instituto_ La Hoja._

_._

_._

_._

Gracias a las indicaciones de la secretaria pude encontrar el aula que me tocaba. La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera llamar. Unos brillantes ojos azules me miraron, reconociéndome, y su sonrisa, siempre presente, se ensanchó aún más.

-Sakura-chan -Gritó el chico, abrazándome-, te dije que estaríamos en la misma clase.

-Uzumaki ¿Qué está haciendo? -Una voz proveniente de dentro del aula acalló mi posible respuesta- ¿Tengo que repetirte que vayas al despacho de la directora?

-No, Anko-sensei, ya voy... -Su voz cambió a la de un niño regañado y a paso lento y hombros caídos se fue por donde yo había llegado, no sin antes despedirse de mí en un susurro-. Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.

-Tú debes de ser la alumna nueva. -Volví la cabeza para poder ver a la dueña de la voz-, Llegas tarde.

Asentí. Una mujer con el pelo ¿Lila? -Quién soy yo para hablar...- Me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tenía una extraña forma de vestir, con camisetas de rejilla y adornos de serpientes. Su afilada mirada parecía que fuera a cortarme en pequeñas rodajitas si no me movía pronto de la entrada.

-Bien, chicos, esta es vuestra nueva compañera... - empezó ella, una vez me coloqué a su lado.

-Sakura Haruno -me presenté.

Todos los rostros me miraban con cierta curiosidad.

Una chica llamó mi atención entre todos ellos. Era rubia y su pelo estaba perfectamente recogido en una coleta, excepto el espeso flequillo de lado que caía con cierta gracia sobre su rostro y parte de su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran de color del cielo. Lo sabía, aunque desde esa distancia no los podía distinguir. Ella pareció reconocerme, pues su boca se abrió en señal de sorpresa y yo también la reconocí.

Cuando yo tenía cinco años era una pequeña muy tímida y con una frente demasiado amplia para el resto de mi cara de niña. Mis compañeros de clase se burlaban de mí, hasta que una pequeña rubia se mudó a nuestro barrio. Fue la única que me defendió y, a pesar de su corta edad en ese entonces, me enseñó que si no te querías a ti mismo nadie te querría. Fuimos las mejores amigas. Con ella podía ser yo misma, sabiendo que nunca me juzgaría.

Todo eso acabó cuando su abuelo se enfermó y su familia decidió mudarse a la misma ciudad en la que él vivía para poder cuidarlo. Nunca le pregunté a que instituto iría. En ese entonces yo tenía doce años y lo único que me importaba es que mi amiga se marchaba y puede que nunca la volviera a ver. Nos seguimos llamando, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Yo seguía siendo introvertida. No tanto como cuando era pequeña, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente valiente para hacer nuevos amigos. Estuve realmente sola. Neji, mi hermano, fue mi único apoyo en esos años. Hasta que pasó lo de Sasori. De alguna manera, eso me abrió los ojos al mundo exterior. Dejé de lado la inocencia y timidez que me caracterizaba y me embauqué en rincones más peligrosos...

-Haruno, puedes sentarte junto a Yamanaka. -La profesora señaló, sacándome de mis recuerdos, el lugar vacío que se encontraba junto a Ino.

Me acerqué a la rubia sin dejar de mirarla. Ninguna dijo nada. La profesora era una mujer joven y guapa, pero se le veía a la legua que tenía un humor de perros y yo aún no tenía ningún plan para fastidiar a la directora, pero al menos tenía a alguien en mente que me podría ayudar...

El timbre sonó y la rubia que estaba a mi lado se giró bruscamente, acercándose demasiado a mi rostro, como si estuviera buscando algo en él.

-¿De verdad eres tú? -dijo separándose un poco. Después de unos momentos de escrutinio asintió con la cabeza y volvió a hablar- Si... Sin duda. Esa frente es inconfundible.

Solo había una persona que se podía meter con mi frente y salir impune. Pensar en ello me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

-Vaya, vaya... Y tú sigues siendo igual de cerda.- sonreí con arrogancia-. Bueno, no. Parece que te has superado.

-Esa frente también ha crecido lo suyo.- Me golpeó con el dedo índice y yo reí. No me lo podía creer.

-¡Cerda! -Me tiré a abrazarla y ella me correspondió.

-Frentona ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Ya sabes, cosas de la vida. -Después de la conversación con Tsunade yo tampoco sabía que hacía allí-. Quería saber cómo era estudiar en el instituto más famoso de la provincia.

-Si... recuerdo que me dijiste que querías acudir a este instituto... -Se acomodó el flequillo de forma pensativa-. Esperaba que fuera verdad porque por eso me matriculé aquí. Si llego a saber lo difícil que es esto no lo hago ni loca. -Rió y me sorprendí de que recordara lo que le había dicho hace tantos años.

El profesor entró y ya no pudimos seguir hablando. Yo solo le mandé una mirada que demostraba lo que sentía en ese momento. Me había conmovido profundamente el hecho de que estuviera aquí por mí y también estaba increíblemente feliz de verla. Las siguientes dos clases pasaron incluso más aburridas que la primera y yo simplemente me metí en mis pensamientos.

.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar a mis amigos. -En cuanto tocó el timbre que indicaba el inicio del recreo, Ino cogió mi mano y me arrastró hasta la cafetería.

Nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo. Éramos las primeras en llegar, nada extraño teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que me llevó hasta allí.

Al poco tiempo, un chico se sentó con nosotras. Era moreno y llevaba el pelo recogido en una graciosa coleta alta. Se sentó al lado de mi amiga y cruzó los brazos por encima de la mesa, dejando descansar la cabeza en ellos. En un momento, ya estaba sobando. Luego llegó un castaño con una bandeja llena de comida. en cuanto se sentó, empezó a comer con una rapidez impresionante. Sus redondas mejillas se hinchaban en cada bocado, pues se llevaba un montón de comida a la boca. Nadie pareció fijarse en mi presencia hasta que llegó Naruto con sus gritos.

-¡Sakura-chan, qué bien que te vayas a sentar con nosotros!

Entonces el castaño dejó de devorar su comida y el dormilón levantó la cabeza para mirarme. Ino sonrió, contenta de tener toda la atención.

-Chicos, esta es Sakura. -nos presentó-. Frentona, estos son Chouji, Shikamaru y a Naruto parece que ya lo conoces. -Ellos me saludaron sin muchos ánimos.

-Así que tú eres Shikamaru. -Miré al moreno de coleta-, Ino me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Él me miró sin comprender, mientras que Ino se sonrojó violentamente. Estaba a punto de echarme la bronca por hacerla pasar vergüenza, pero una enérgica voz se lo impidió.

-¡¿Pero quién es esta bella flor sacada del mejor jardín? ¡La llama de la juventud brilla en ti, preciosa! ¡¿Cuál es tú nombre?

Un chico -creo, porque parecía más un marciano- completamente vestido de verde, con peinado de seta y cejas impensablemente pobladas se había arrodillado en frente de mí y me miraba con llamas en los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-Sakura -Ino contestó por mí, viendo su oportunidad perfecta de vengarse.

-¡Oh, qué nombre tan bonito! ¡Flor de cerezo, Sakura, bella flor de primavera...! ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Sus ojos se abrieron, buscándome con la mirada, pero, para entonces, yo ya había salido corriendo de ese lugar.

.

Paré cuando me sentí lo suficientemente segura. Sin embargo, aún sentía los escalofríos al recordar la chocante proposición.

-Frentona... -Ino, a mi lado intentaba recuperar la respiración- Tranquila, solo era Lee. Es un poco raro. -La miré con una ceja alzada-. Vale, muy raro, pero es buena persona y la que iba detrás de él era Tenten. De ella no puedo decir lo mismo...

-No me he fijado.

-Sí, ya te vi. -Empezó a carcajearse recordando mi expresión cuando Lee se declaró. Preferí ignorarla y contemplar el lugar en el que estábamos.

Sin darme cuenta, habíamos ido a parar al jardín. Los estudiantes que no estaban en la cafetería solían comer allí, sentados en la verde hierva muy bien cuidada o en algún banco en perfecto estado. Se podía notar, en cualquier mínimo detalle, el alto nivel de la escuela.

Algunos alumnos simplemente disfrutaban de la suave brisa sin hacer más. Él era uno de ellos. Estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. A su lado, Un chico de pelo naranja y expresión apacible parecía decirle algo, pero él ni le miraba. Al otro lado, había una pelirroja con gafas colgada a su brazo como una sanguijuela.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un instante y sentí todo el peso de su mirada, pero él la desvió.

Ino, a mi costado derecho, notó mi escrutinio.

-Guapo ¿No? -La miré sin comprender- Se llama Sasuke y está en nuestra clase.

-¿Si? No lo había visto. -Algo asombroso teniendo en cuenta que mi mirada siempre termina desviándose a él.

-Ya, es que no estaba. Suele saltarse las primeras clases -explicó ella-, pero yo que tú no me acercaría a él. -¿No era eso lo mismo que me había dicho Sasuke por la mañana?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Ves a la pelirroja? -Asentí- Es la típica niña rica, líder del grupo de descerebradas. Esas que se creen populares.

-Sí, creo que lo voy pillando. -Reí-. Si alguna chica se acerca demasiado, ella la... ¿Saca del camino?

-Exactamente. -Hizo una mueca de repulsión-. No sé como, pero incluso ha conseguido que echaran a unas cuantas del instituto.

Premio. Si no fuera porque Sasuke me había prohibido hablarle ya tendría mi billete rumbo a dirección gracias a la pelirroja. ¡Qué demonios! No es como si fuera a hacerle caso al amargado.

-Lo que me recuerda que tengo que hablar con Naruto. -Me di la vuelta y volví a la cafetería junto con Ino. Sentí su mirada oscura y penetrante erizándome la piel hasta que me perdió de vista.

.

.

_¡Por fin lo termine! Estaréis contentas con la extensión. He unido dos capis, así que me ha salido el doble de largo, o más._

_Quería subirlo antes, pero no tuve tiempo, ni mucha inspiración para corregir los errores, pero aquí está._

_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado =)._

_Sakura ya ha entrado al instituto y el nombre de su padre ya se ha metido en acción ¿Qué pasará ahora? Pues solo yo lo sé, o eso espero porque sino la historia sería demasiado predecible y eso es muy aburrido xD, pero vosotras diréis si es el caso._

_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos... Me hacéis querer seguir con esto =3_


	6. Chapter 6: Casi

**-.-.-.-.-CAPÍTULO6: CASI-.-.-.-.-**

Como lo sospeché, Naruto se pasaba la vida en el despacho de la directora. Sea por faltar el respeto a los profesores, pelear con los alumnos o por las bromas pesadas. Gracias a su ayuda mi pequeño plan empezó a funcionar. Después de hablar de ello nos dimos cuenta de que los dos teníamos ideas muy interesantes para este instituto, así que las pusimos en práctica.

No recordaba cuantas bromas pesadas llegamos a hacer en el primer mes, pero sí sabía que visitaba a Tsunade a su despacho por lo menos una vez al día, siempre junto con mi mano derecha, Naruto.

En cuanto a cierto pelinegro, él seguía ignorando todos mis intentos por hablarle en las clases y yo terminaba exasperada por su actitud. A Naruto también solía ignorarlo, aunque eso lo hacía incluso cuando el rubio venía a casa a molestar, lo que era cada fin de semana...

.

Llegué a casa agotada. No sé como me dejaba guiar por ese rubio hiperactivo. Había pasado un mes desde que lo conocí y aún caía en sus peticiones de acompañarme a casa. Debía recordar que no tiene ningún tipo de orientación y que si le tomaba en cuenta nos acabábamos perdiendo.

En cuanto subí las escaleras rumbo a mi dormitorio, pude ver al culpable de todos mis males -No era del todo cierto, pero a alguien hay que culpar.

-¡Tú! -lo llamé y Sasuke se volvió a mirarme- ¿Por qué no me has esperado? Lo único que haces es ignorarme y por tu culpa me he perdido -grité acercándome a él.

-Hmp, te dije que no me hablaras -respondió cortante-. Además ¿No te sabías ya el camino de vuelta?

-¿Y por qué no puedo hablarte? -cuestioné con las manos en jarras omitiendo deliberadamente su última pregunta para no quedar en ridículo.

-No te incumbe -terminó él y se dirigió a su habitación. Se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta y me miró burlón-. Por cierto, deberías limpiar tu habitación. -Me sorprendí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué has entrado a mi cuarto?- grité a pesar de que él ya había entrado a su cuarto y cerrado la puerta.

-Tú también entras a la mía- escuché su voz ahogada desde dentro.

-Porque tú madre me pide que te despierte- Me metí a mi habitación dando un portazo.

Miré la estancia, pero no vi nada extraño. Si había estado aquí, era para hacerme alguna broma, así que algo tenía que haber. La cama de sábanas rojas estaba bien hecha y no parecía que la hubieran tocado; en la mesita de noche se encontraba el libro que había empezado a leer por recomendación de Mikoto, _Otelo; _La mesa de estudio estaba llena de papeles con mis notas de clase, ya que hoy había tenido un importante examen y en el aseo todo estaba en orden. Dejé de buscar y decidí cambiarme de ropa, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Abrí el armario mientras me desabrochaba la camisa, pero me paralicé cuando mis ojos captaron un movimiento dentro del mueble. Así que eso era.

El bicho se acercó a mi dirección y no pude evitar pegar un chillido. Mis pies se movieron por si solos y salí corriendo de la estancia. Me acerqué a la puerta del cuarto de al lado y toque sin cesar. Al rato, esta se abrió con pesadez y Sasuke salió con su típica expresión de indiferencia, pero después de haber vivido ese mes con él pude apreciar una brizna de satisfacción en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

-¡Has sido tú! -gruñí- Tú has puesto esa asquerosa cucaracha en mi armario.

-No veo por qué querría hacer yo eso -intentó hacerse el desentendido, aunque los dos supiéramos la razón.

-Para vengarte por lo de esta mañana. -respondí.

Y no es que le culpe por ello, después de haberle pegado un cartel en la espalda que decía: "_Soy un eyaculador precoz_" y que lo llevara durante medio camino al instituto hasta que una mujer mayor, bien vestida y con voz que quería parecer sensual, le dijo que ella podía ayudarle con su problemita.

Si yo fuera él también querría vengarme, pero como no lo soy no tiene por qué saberlo.

Solté una carcajada al recordar la cara que puso cuando lo descubrió y él me miró mal en un principio, pero después sus ojos se desviaron, como si intentara no mirarme. No le di mucha importancia a ese hecho y seguí hablando.

-Sasuke-kun, deberías dejar de vengarte por todo. Seguro que en algún lugar de tu habitación tienes escondida una lista con todas las cosas de las que te tienes que vengar. "_Hoy, este chaval me ha dado en el hombro cuando caminaba por el pasillo; ayer, esta chica sacó mejor nota que yo en el examen y me superó en clase..._"_-le_ sonreí intentando relajar el ambiente-. Mira, siento lo de esta mañana, pero por favor puedes sacar la cucaracha de mi cuarto.

-De acuerdo -asintió tranquilamente.

-¿De acuerdo? -repetí asombrada. Había sido demasiado fácil.

Me apartó de su camino aún sin mirarme y yo le seguí sin decir nada. Cuando estuvo en mi cuarto, se dirigió al armario pausadamente y lo abrió. Vi como metía su cabeza en el armario.

-No veo nada -dijo después de echar un rápido vistazo dentro-. Bueno sí. Aquí hay un pijama un tanto sugerente...

-Imposible.

-¿Qué tengas pijamas sugerentes?

-No, idiota, que no esté la cucaracha. -Me acerqué con cuidado al mueble y metí ligeramente la cabeza para poder buscarla.

-Oh, espera. Ya la veo. Está justo encima de tu cabeza.

Me aparté del armario lo más rápido que pude, asustada, y, para más precaución, preferí salir de la habitación y esperar a Sasuke en la suya.

Me senté en la cama y por primera vez me di cuenta de que mi camisa estaba desabrochada, dejando ver el principio de mi sujetador. No era de extrañar que Sasuke había accedido a ayudarme tan fácilmente.

-Ya está. -No me dio tiempo a moverme cuando él entró por la puerta y sus negros ojos me escrutaron haciéndome sentir insegura-. Tu habitación apesta a insecticida, pero he abierto las ventanas y en una media hora se irá.

Asentí sin escuchar ni la mitad de lo que decía, enfrascada en el sonido de su voz, que se escuchaba más ronca que de costumbre. Mis manos se encontraban en mi pecho, cerrando la camisa torpemente, pero me era difícil concentrarme con su hambrienta mirada puesta en mis manos -y más allá de ellas-.

Se acercó a mí, como un cazador acechando a su presa, y yo no reaccioné hasta tenerlo justo delante. Colocó sus manos en el colchón, a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y su boca se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios. Me miró esperando alguna mueca de rechazo, pero eso era lo contrario a lo que mostraba en mi rostro. Deseaba demasiado ese contacto y estaba segura de que mis ojos lo demostraban. Nuestros labios apenas pudieron siquiera rozarse y ni siquiera pude disfrutar de la chispa que sentí al contacto, cuando la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándome.

-Sasuke, déjame la... -El moreno no pudo terminar la frase cuando sus ojos captaron la imagen que tenía delante- ¿Qué mierda estáis haciendo?

-Itachi, tú siempre tan oportuno -suspiró aún cerca de mis labios y después se alejó de mí para mirar a su hermano.

Yo me sentía avergonzada. Itachi nos había encontrado en la cama de Sasuke a punto de besarnos. Sabía que estaba sonrojada, pues sentía mi cara arder. Pero una parte de mí -una demasiado grande- maldecía al moreno por habernos interrumpido en el mejor momento.

.

.

_¡ Ta-chán!_

_¿No odiáis a Itachi en este momento? jajajaja Seguro que no, si con lo tío bueno que es, es imposible odiarlo xD, aunque Sasuke no piense lo mismo en el anime xD_

_Sé que este capi es cortito, pero es que no he podido juntarlo con el siguiente, además, así os dejo con las ganas jijiji._

_Ya sabéis que espero leer vuestra opinión sobre esto y que conste que el cartelito que le puso Sakura a Sasuke es todo mentira xD._

_Aprovecho para agradecer a las personas que me dejan un review en casi todos los capis =)_

** Beauty Little Star**

** Pamys-Chan**

** Fumino-chan-SS**

** Cherry627**

_Y bueno a todas las que me habéis dejado algún review, favoritos, alertas, muchas gracias. Espero leer vuestra opinión en alguno de los capis._

_._


	7. Chapter 7: Dudas

**-.-.-.-.-CAPÍTULO7:DUDAS-.-.-.-.-**

Estábamos a punto de llegar al instituto. El camino había sido silencioso y tenso. Yo estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos como para empezar ninguna plática y a Sasuke parecía encantarle el silencio. En todo el trayecto me había tropezado como tres veces y estuve a punto de chocarme con un poste si no fuera por que Sasuke me paró a tiempo.

Todo eso era debido a que no podía dejar de preguntarme por mi comportamiento. No me gustaba admitir que aún seguía pensando en el no-beso de ayer y en lo mucho que odié a Itachi en ese momento.

Llegué a esta ciudad con el objetivo de estudiar en La Hoja y después conseguir que me admitieran en alguna buena universidad. Mis planes se habían desviado ligeramente de su rumbo después de que el nombre de mi padre entrara en escena, pero eso no había disminuido el nivel de mis notas en ningún aspecto, por lo que no debería cambiar nada.

Lo que quizá estaba fuera de cualquier cálculo era esa relación con el menor de los Uchiha. No sabía si lo odiaba o si me gustaba, y eso era malo. Después de todo, el amor es algo en lo que dejé de creer hace mucho tiempo.

Aún así, y a pesar de que me sentía desfallecer cuando Sasuke se acercaba a mí, no podía permitirlo. No quería volver a sufrir.

Mi mente estaba tan perdida que no noté el bordillo delante de mí, por lo que me tropecé -otra vez-, cayendo fuertemente hacia el suelo. Esta vez no iba poder recuperar el equilibrio, me iba a comer ese chicle medio seco del suelo de lo directa que iba hacia él.

Unos centímetros fueron los que faltaron para tocar esa asquerosa masa negruzca.

Sasuke me levantó con rapidez y me puso derecha. Tenía una ceja alzada cuando me miró y estaba claro que empezaba a acostumbrarse a mis caídas porque cada vez evitaba que me matara con mas facilidad.

-Creo que hoy has superado tu récord de accidentes en una mañana -comentó burlón-. Sigamos.

-Gracias, he estado practicando –dije, mientras le seguía con un suspiro y él me regaló una sonrisa socarrona.

.

.

Salí de clase cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el recreo. Ino ya se había ido corriendo a la clase de Shikamaru a pedirle el libro de matemáticas, aunque en realidad solo era una excusa para estar con él.

Esa chica no sabía como hacer que su mejor amigo la viera como algo más y empezaba a ser demasiado notoria a ojos de los demás.

No me apetecía comer, así que preferí dar una vuelta por el recinto. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta el piso de arriba. Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Ningún estudiante desaprovechaba su momento de relax quedándose en clase.

Me dirigí al aseo. Empujé la puerta de madera con el símbolo de la mujer en él y me sorprendí al darme cuanta de que no estaba sola. Las presentes no notaron mi presencia, por lo que siguieron hablando.

-Te crees muy lista ¿No? -Reconocí a la pelirroja de voz chillona como la chica que siempre estaba pegada a Sasuke. Tenía cogida del pelo a una morena de ojos claros que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Karin estaba acompañada de otras dos chicas que parecían disfrutar la escena.

-Y-yo... -tartamudeó la morena mirando a su apresora con expresión asustada.

-Te he dicho que dejes de dejarme en ridículo delante de la clase -La pelirroja apretó el agarre y la morena gimió de dolor. No pude, ni quise detener mis palabras.

-Déjala -dije, llamando su atención y ellas giraron a verme.

-¿Y tu quién mierda eres? -preguntó la pelirroja con superioridad y sin soltarla.

- Es la nueva -explicó la rubia del grupo con cierto resentimiento-, la que te dije que siempre está intentando acercarse a nuestro Sasuke.

-Así que... Tú eres la niñata que por las mañanas está con mi Sasuke-kun -Me miró con odio mientras soltaba el pelo de la chica con brusquedad.

-¿Y qué si es así?

Se escuchó el gritito de dolor de la morena cuando se tocó la cabeza donde instantes atrás la habían agarrado, pero ninguna de las presentes parecieron tomarle importancia.

-¿Por qué vienes cada día al instituto con mi Sasuke? -medio gruñó la pelirroja y yo me reí sarcástica.

-Eso... no tiene nada que ver contigo. -Arrugó su nariz en una mueca de rabia y habló mientras adoptaba un apose altiva

-Ya que eres nueva y no sabes como va esto te lo diré... -La interrumpí sin dejar que siguiera con su charla de intimidación.

-Yo creo que si lo sé. Te gusta Sasuke, pero el no te corresponde, lo que no me extraña-expresé cortante mirándola de arriba abajo e hice una mueca de asco-. Por eso utilizas el "si no es mío no es de nadie" -Mi voz se volvió aguda, imitando la de ella, después volví a mi tono serio- Patético.

-La única patética aquí eres tú- chilló fuera de sus cabales. Su posición tensa mostraba estar lista para atacar en cualquier momento -Te acercas a Sasuke cuando él no te hace ni caso.

-Por lo menos yo no me pego a él como una sanguijuela -Touché. Esa le había dolido.

Viendo que no podía ganar la pelea de palabras y enfadada como estaba, Karin optó por hacer lo que cualquier animal -zorra- como ella haría.

Atacar.

-¡Yo no me pego a él como una sanguijuela!

Se lanzó hacia mi para derivarme, o pegarme, o lo que sea que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero me aparté de su trayectoria. Se escuchó un doloroso sonido cuando la cabeza de Karin dio contra la puerta de uno de los cubículos y esta se abrió tremolante.

Con una rapidez propia de un matón de profesión, metí su cabeza en el inodoro antes de que la pelirroja pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Acto seguido salí del cubículo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, mientras me limpiaba las manos.

Vi las miradas de entre sorpresa y odio de las compañeras de Karin y supe que sería su turno. La morena seguía en el suelo, atónita por todo lo ocurrido. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta y mis labios formaron la palabra "corre" sin decirla en voz alta. Supe que me había entendido cuando asintió agradecida y, aún vacilante, salió de allí. Las fans locas de Sasuke no tardaron en lanzarse a por mí.

Quise defenderme, luchar, darles su merecido... Pero fui sacada de su camino por un fuerte agarre en mi brazo. Mi cuerpo dio de lleno contra algo duro y mis sentidos se agudizaron instantáneamente al reconocer lo que era.

Las fans miraron al moreno. Sus mandíbulas desencajadas por la impresión de ver allí al chico por el que, técnicamente, estaban luchando. Ninguna pronunció palabra. La mirada que Sasuke les mandaba era demasiado penetrante y mordaz para atreverse a hablarle, por lo que fue él quien rompió el espeso silencio.

-Como os volváis a acercar a ella, me las pagaréis -Su escalofriante tono con la amenaza implícita en cada letra debió de atemorizarlas, ya que solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Tras decir eso, salió del baño llevándome, o más bien arrastrándome, con él. Los pasillos seguían desiertos y nadie nos vio aparecer desde el aseo de chicas, pero estaba segura de que aunque alguien nos hubiera visto, una mirada de Sasuke hubiera bastado para hacer callar cualquier comentario que pudiera querer hacer.

Me equivoqué. No estábamos solos. Desde detrás de la esquina, apareció la chica de hace un momento. Sus ojos me miraron con arrepentimiento y en seguida bajó la cabeza.

Su menuda figura y el jugueteo de las manos en su vientre me parecieron tan tiernos, que tuve una necesidad imperiosa de borrar su casi palpable sufrimiento.

-Lo s-siento mu-mucho -balbuceó en un susurró que apenas pude escuchar-. Por mi cu-culpa te han a-ata-atacado y a-ahora... -Su boca se arrugó y aunque no veía sus ojos, supuse que estaría a punto de llorar.

-Tranquila -Mi mano acarició su pelo. Desde cerca parecía tener un reflejo azulado. Ella levantó la cabeza y pude ver sus grandes ojos perlas cristalizados por las lagrimas. Le sonreí, intentando animarla - ¿Estás bien? -pregunté.

Asintió lentamente, como si no entendiera mi comportamiento.

-¿Tú t-te en-encuentras bien? ¿N-no te ha-han herido? -tartamudeó inspeccionándome en busca de algún signo de la lucha.

-Estoy bien. Sasuke-kun me sacó de allí cuando estaba a punto de patearles el culo. -Señalé al moreno detrás de mí, quien se mantenía callado presenciando la escena. Él bufó al escuchar mi comentario.

-Eran tres contra una -dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. Enarqué una ceja en su dirección a modo de protesta, pero inmediatamente volví mi atención a la chica que se encontraba delante de mí.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

-Y-Yo soy Hi-Hinata Hyuuga -tartamudeó -Gracias por sa-salvarme.

-De nada, Hina-chan, pero no deberías dejar que te traten así. Si vuelven a molestarte no dudes en decírmelo -Intenté transmitirle confianza con una sonrisa.

-Claro...-susurró. Sus labios se curvaron en lo que pareció una sonrisa y supe que si de verdad pasara, no le pediría ayuda a nadie-. Yo... me tengo q-que ir. Gra-gracias por to-todo. -Con una última mirada se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta perderse por los pasillos.

Ver a Hinata me hizo recordarme a mí misma. Lo sola que me sentía en mi antigua escuela ,cuando me ignoraban, o las ganas de llorar cuando se metían conmigo. Mi frente grande, mis notas, mi voz. Cualquier razón era buena para molestarme. Incluso llegaron a decir que mi cabello era demasiado soso, como toda yo. Por eso, cuando tuve la confianza necesaria y dejó de importarme lo que los demás pensaran, decidí tintármelo. No por ellos, sino por mí. Como una prueba autoimpuesta de que esa era mi vida y si a alguien no le gustaba que se aguantara.

Cerré los ojos intentando apartar los malos recuerdos de mi mente. Este no era el momento. Sasuke se encontraba a escasos metros de mí y sentía su mirada escrutándome. No era el momento de mostrarse débil ante él.

En cuanto abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta de mi equivocación en cuanto a la distancia que nos separaba. No eran metros, sino, más bien, unos pocos centímetros. Su rostro se encontraba demasiado cerca del mío. Su piel era perfecta, blanquecina y sin ninguna imperfección; su nariz aristocrática; sus labios finos, pero no por ello menos deseables; sus ojos que me hacían perderme en sus profundidades negras, sin fondo. No pude evitar sentir el calor recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-¿Q-Qué hace Sasuke-kun? -Me reprendí por mostrar mi nerviosismo ante su cercanía y él sonrió con arrogancia.

-Solo estoy comprobando que no estás herida. -Su rostro se acercó aún más al mío, hasta que nuestros labios casi se rozaron.

-No creo que puedas ver nada desde esta distancia -alegué, pero en realidad deseaba que se acercara más. Quería sentirlo, probarlo y que esta vez nadie nos interrumpiera.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que me separe? -susurró y pude sentir su suave aliento en mis labios. Por alguna razón, podía leerme. Sabía exactamente lo que yo deseaba y se aprovechaba de ello.

-S-Si. -A pesar de mi respuesta, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Esa no te la crees ni tú- atajó.

Y entonces me besó.

Tenía razón. Cuando sentí sus labios devorándome, no pude más que corresponder. Mis manos se entrelazaron en su cuello, acercándolo más a mí, haciendo más apasionado el beso.

Me empujó suavemente hasta que di con la pared. Sentí su cuerpo caliente y duro apresándome. Mis manos subieron a su cabello e intensifiqué el contacto. Su lengua se enredó con la mía, chupando, lamiendo y el calor aumentó incluso más. Nunca había sentido tantas sensaciones con un simple beso, aunque de simple tenía poco.

Sus labios eran electrizantes y provocaban estremecimientos en todo mi ser. Sus manos acariciaron mi cintura y cada roce me produjo pequeños cosquilleos en la piel. Me apretó más a él, como si eso fuera posible, gemí cuando mi pecho rozó el suyo. Las caricias de la cintura fueron trasladándose a mi espalda, haciendo agradables círculos en ella.

El beso era desesperado, sediento y me di cuenta de que eso era lo que había estado ansiando desde el primer momento en que le vi.

El timbre sonó.

Sasuke se separó de mis labios despacio, pero no me soltó, sino que apoyo su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello. Nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas. Sentía mi corazón acelerado latiendo en mi pecho, como si fuera a salirse en cualquier momento.

-Sasuke-kun -llamé aún intentando regular mi aliento-, la gente esta a punto de venir y vernos así. -Aunque yo estaba muy cómoda con él abrazándome y tampoco es que me apeteciera mucho separarme.

Él gruñó, pero siguió sin soltarme. Las voces de los estudiantes se escucharon a lo lejos, pero cada vez más cerca. Sasuke se alejó de mí con deliberada lentitud. Su mirada sin desviarse de la mía en ningún momento. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, pero sus ojos brillaban con cierta satisfacción.

Le empujé para salir completamente de su cercanía y di unos pasos por el primeros estudiantes ya empezaban a aparecer.

Giré, antes de seguir mi camino, para poder ver a Sasuke, apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin dejar de observarme.

-¿Vienes o vas a seguir saltándote las clases? -pregunté y empecé a caminar.

-Hmp. -Pude ver como me seguía con una perfecta y arrogante sonrisa en sus labios. Dios, como me gustaba esa sonrisa.

.

.

.

_Bueno, preciosas, qué os voy a decir yo que no sepáis xD._

_Aquí está el siguiente capi, que me he tomado mi tiempo en subirlo a pesar de estar llena de exámenes, pero que demonios, no es como si fuera a estudiar todo el tiempo..._

_Ya que os había dejado con las ganas en el capi pasado, aquí tenéis vuestro beso, he intentado cumplir con las expectativas xD_

_No sé si os habrá gustado todos los detalles de él y tal, pero bueno, se intenta._

_Y al rw de **danny**, gracias por tu opinión y, supongo que, en cuanto al comportamiento típico de Sakura, suele ser porque en el manga es su comportamiento con Sasuke y si no lo hago así siento que hay mucho OoC... Aunque lo haya igualmente xD. Bueno, y sobre el padre de Saku y su pasado, tranquilidad, que aún queda un poco para eso. Y Neji no sé si va a aparecer... Al principio tenía planeado que sí, pero ahora ya mis ideas van por otro rumbo... Ya se verá =3_

_**Cherry627**, ahora ya no los ha interumpido nadie ^^, así que espero que te haya gustado el capi y sigas leyendo, bss_

_Gracias por vuestros rw, alertas, favoritos... espero que me sigas dando vuestras opiniones para mejorar =)_


	8. Chapter 8: Encuentro

**-.-.-.-.-.-CAPÍTULO8:ENCUENTRO-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las llaves chocaron entre sí cuando las saqué del bolso. Abrí la puerta y entré a la enorme casa con rapidez, adentrándome en la silenciosa tranquilidad del lugar.

-Sa-ku-ra. -O quizás no tan tranquila...

Giré la cabeza para poder verle. Su cuerpo estaba a poyado en el marco de la puerta; sus manos cruzadas a la atura del pecho, arrugando la blanca camisa; su rostro con una expresión indiferente y sus ojos me miraba con una pizca de maldad. Alcé un ceja ante eso último.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mikoto se ha ido a no-sé-dónde -comentó con aburrimiento-. La comida está en la mesa, solo hay que calentarla.-Asentí, turbada ante sus palabras.

Fugaku e Itachi no solían estar en casa al mediodía y Mikoto se había ido. Estábamos solos. Fue el único pensamiento racional que surcó mi cabeza mientras me dirigía a la cocina huyendo de él y sin volver a mirarle.

En la mesa se encontraba el plato con la comida. Había mucho, así que supuse que Sasuke aún no había comido. Le quité el plástico que tapaba el recipiente y lo metí al microondas.

El aparato hizo un sonido agudo cuando se paró. Saqué el platillo de él y di un paso hacia tras, sin reparar en la presencia de un pelinegro justo detrás de mí.

Choqué contra su duro torso, sobresaltándome, y estuve a punto de tirar la comida al suelo, pero su suave mano me lo impidió.

-Ten cuidado -susurró cerca de mí oído y sentí su respiración en esa parte de mi cuerpo. Me estremecí.

Dejó el plato en la mesa con tranquilidad. Recorrí el movimiento de sus músculos al hacer ese simple gesto y mi mano, actuando por su cuenta, se posó en su brazo. Su piel era blanca y suave. Mis dedos acariciaron la piel hasta llegar a las mangas subidas de su camisa. Mi vista subió hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, mirándome con un brillo que no supe reconocer, y salí del trance inducido por su cercanía.

Me aparté fuera de su alcance. El nerviosismo latente en todo mi ser y di dos pasos hacia tras. Me miró con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa mal disimulada, pero no dijo nada.

-Yo... Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos -alcancé a balbucear antes de salir de allí.

No podía. No era capaz de dejarme llevar. Era incapaz de olvidar lo que podía ocurrir si daba otro paso en falso más. No confiaba en él y en su sonrisa capaz de conquistar a cualquier mujer, ni en esas poses de chico malo que te atraían, que te hacen querer pecar a su lado, probar los más deliciosos vicios junto a él, en él.

Aún así, el tacto de sus labios contra los míos me perseguía. Quería volver a sentir la fricción entre ellos, su sabor. Me mordí el labio. Tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas que solo empeoraban mi ansia.

Necesitaba una manera de distraerme.

Abrí el bolsillo pequeño de mi mochila y rebusqué en él hasta encontrar el pequeño papel que me dio la directora hoy, cuando estuve en su despacho.

-Muy inteligente, Haruno- dijo Tsunade en cuanto me tuvo delante-. Poner bombas en los baños. No imagino qué hubiera pasado si alguien estuviera...

Reí por su ocurrencia. Esa había sido el gran plan de este año. Naruto había conseguido de quién sabe donde unas mini-bombas y no quisimos desperdiciarlas. La idea fue mía, pero el rubio fue quien la llevó a cabo.

Ese día, a la hora del primer descanso, activó los pequeños aparatitos colocados en cada excusado del aseo más usado por los estudiantes, el del primer piso, lo que provocó una pequeña expulsión de agua en cada retrete.

Los aseos se inundaron, así que la directora tuvo que cancelar las clases y dejar salir antes a todos los alumno. Solo había un pequeño problemita. Yo tenía que seguir allí hasta tarde para cumplir con mi castigo. Recordé como Naruto había logrado escapar antes de que le pillaran en cuanto vio a Tsunade acercarse a nosotros con su rostro tan calmado que prometía el estallido de la tormenta en cualquier instante.

Aunque, ahora que estaba en aquel despacho, parecía habérselo tomado más bien de lo que lo imaginé.

-En realidad no te he traído aquí para eso -siguió, sorprendiéndome- ¿No estás satisfecha con el instituto? Pues ahora tendrás la oportunidad de decírselo.

Apreté los dientes en cuanto entendí de que hablaba.

-No voy a hablar con él.

-¿Por qué no? Para eso haces todas estas bromas, quieres un poquito de su atención -comentó burlona-. Pues bien, lo has conseguido. Toma. -Puso una pequeña tarjeta en la mesa y me hizo una señal para que la cogiera. La miré vacilante, pero acabé tomándola.

Le di la vuelta con cuidado. El papel era de color hueso y, en negro, habían unas inscripciones de la persona a la que pertenecía la tarjeta, junto con su número y dirección. Mi mano acarició involuntariamente el apellido escrito en el reverso. Cuando me di cuenta de mi acto aparté la mano bruscamente y volví la vista a Tsunade. Ella me miraba con diversión.

-Solo tienes que ir a la dirección escrita en la tarjeta y podrás hablar con él y quejarte de... -se quedó pensativa un momento, como buscando las palabras exactas- … de todo -dijo al fin, restándole importancia.

Asentí sin articular palabra, en realidad no tenía nada más que decir.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con mi padre... no sabía si de verdad quería hacerlo. Sería revivir un pasado que había supuesto olvidado hace muchos años.

En realidad, no mencionarlo no tenía por qué significar que estaba olvidado.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de él que me obligué a dejarlo atrás. Desde el día en el que se fue, abandonando a su hija y a su mujer, para lograr su tan ansiado sueño de hacer triunfar a su amada empresa, conseguir la aprobación de mi padre dejó de tener sentido.

Para mi padre siempre había sido más importante el trabajo que su propia familia. En realidad, quizá al principio no fuera así, pero con el tiempo el trabajo se convirtió en su prioridad. Cada vez le veíamos menos en casa, cada vez viajaba más, tenía menos tiempo para hablar, no podía recogerme del colegio, jugar conmigo, ayudarme con lo deberes, animarme cuando estaba triste... Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi madre era la única que estaba a mi lado...

Y un día se cansó.

No hubo gritos, ni discusiones. Parecía que eso fuera lo esperado por ambos. Simplemente se separaron. Yo seguí mi vida con mi madre sin cambiar demasiado las cosas y mi padre se fue, esta vez para siempre. Las llamadas pronto acabaron y ya no hubo siquiera un felicidades en mis cumpleaños. El contacto acabó perdiéndose completamente. Él tenía su vida y nosotras hacía mucho que no formábamos parte de ella, así que nunca creí que nos fuera ha echar de menos.

Por eso no entendía por qué ahora quería volver a mi vida. Qué razones podía tener para hacerme recordar.

Si era porque después de todo se sentía culpable, decididamente no iba a conseguir mi perdón tan fácilmente, si es que lo llegaría a conseguir de alguna forma.

.

.

Me paré en medio de la calle. La gran edificación delante de mí parecía otro mundo. El edificio era alto, de unos veinte pisos, todos cristalizados, dándole un aire a modernidad a toda la estructura.

Las puertas se abrieron en cuanto me di el primer paso y me adentré en él. El pasillo estaba lleno de gente y a un lado había un mostrador con una sonriente rubia explicándole algo a unas personas. No quise esperar a que terminara su explanación, así que me dirigí al ascensor. Sabía dónde tenía que ir.

Mi padre tenía la peculiar costumbre de trabajar en el último piso, sea de una casa o de un edificio. Le había gustado bromear sobre cómo le gustaba estar en lo más alto.

El sonido de las puertas al abrirse me sacó de mi ensoñación y salí del elevador. Caminé por el extenso corredor buscando algún cartel que me aclarara cual era su despacho.

Al final del pasillo lo encontré. La puerta del presidente, tenía que ser allí.

Toqué y esperé, pero no hubo respuesta. No había pensado que quizá no se encontrara trabajando en este momento. Ni siquiera sabía que yo iba a venir...

Escuché unos pasos acercándose y me di la vuelta para preguntar sobre el paradero del presidente, pero no imagine justamente fuera él. Me tensé al encontrar su mirada. El hombre frente a mí parecía sorprendido . Su pelo se encontraba perfectamente peinado sin ningún pelo castaño- rojizo fuera de lugar. Los ojos grandes y expresivos me miraron con un sentimiento que no pude reconocer, además de la confusión por verme en ese lugar. Su boca se abrió por una milésima de segundo, pero no salió nada. Seguía siendo apuesto; su mandíbula dura y su nariz aristocrática llamaban la atención; pero tenía más arrugas en la frente de las que recordaba y su pelo empezaba a coger un tinte grisáceo en algunas partes. También estaba más delgado y su piel parecía tener un blanco casi enfermizo.

-Sakura -pronunció al fin-, has venido.

No se esperaba que fuera a verle y menos tan pronto, aunque no me extraña, yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Padre?

.

.

.

_Y aquí está el tan ansiado encuentro xD _

_Había pensado que faltaba más para que ocurriera, pero me equivoqué. _

_Lo siento si tardo, pero es que me da pereza pasar lo que tengo escrito a ordenador y bueno, además tengo unas cuantas idea que me gustaría escribir, pero no quiero hacerlo porque entonces dejaría un poco de lado este fic. _

_Y encima que os hago esperar ya de por sí, mejor será que no suba ningún otro fic largo =) _

_Como siempre gracias por vuestros rw, alertas, favoritos, etc.. _


	9. Chapter 9: Problemas

_Antes que nada, os aviso que la letra en cursiva, más abajo, serán los flashback, odio los cartelitos, así que no pensaba ponerlos. Siento si os liasteis en el capítulo anterior y espero que en este se os haya aclarado. Como sabéis, cualquier duda o consejo siempre es bienvenido =)_

_Empieza el capi:_

_._

-.-.-.-.-**CAPÍTULO9: PROBLEMAS-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entré a mi habitación después de saludar a Mikoto en las escaleras. Estaba increíblemente cansada. Había sido una tarde agotadora sentimentalmente y lo único que quería era dormir, pero una vez acostada, no hubo manera de conciliar el sueño.

Me moví por enésima vez entre las suaves sábanas, intentando buscar una posición cómoda, pero lo único que conseguía era desesperarme por no lograr mi cometido.

En momentos como ese, me daba cuenta de lo sola estaba en esa casa, en esa ciudad. Necesitaba sentir al alguien a mi lado, que me hiciera olvidar lo ocurrido esa tarde, que borrara la angustia que sentía al descubrir la verdad después de todo ese tiempo, pero estaba sola. Echaba de menos a Neji, con sus suaves palabras que siempre conseguían quitar el peso de cualquier culpa, las caricias de mi propia madre queriendo comprender, aunque nunca consiguiera hacerlo del todo.

No podía borrar sus palabras de la cabeza y tampoco tenía a nadie que me ayudara a hacerlo...

.

_-Sakura... -Comenzó él. Su rostro mirando por los enormes ventanales del despacho, las manos en puños y la posición tensa- Me estoy muriendo._

_No pude ver su expresión, pero su tono transmitió todo el pesar que sabía que sentía. _

_Me sorprendí ante sus palabras, y entonces, entendí el por qué de esa palidez enfermiza, de su delgadez en comparación con el pasado, de su eterna expresión llena de cansancio y la opacidad de sus ojos. Mi garganta se atoró y, a pesar de abrir la boca un par de veces, no pude pronunciar palabra. Él siguió hablando._

_-Sé que no he sido el mejor padre -continuó-. He estado tan absorto en ocultar esta debilidad de todos, en curarme sin tener que preocupar a nadie y seguir teniendo el poder en esta empresa, que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando fue demasiado tarde. Por culpa de esta enfermedad perdí algo mucho mas querido que la salud y ahora me doy cuenta de eso, perdí a mi familia._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? -dije, con voz quebrada por el esfuerzo._

_-Todos esos viajes de negocios... En realidad buscaba el mejor tratamiento para mi enfermedad. Y estaba tan desesperado por encontrarlo que no supe lo mucho que os había abandonado, hasta que simplemente pasó. -Se giró y pude ver sus ojos turbios, llenos de dolor-, Por eso quiero hacer esto bien. Quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdí con todo este secreto, al menos en el tiempo que me queda._

_-¿El tiempo que te queda? -repetí- ¿Significa que... ? -Mi voz se cortó. No quise pronunciarlo, pero él entendió lo que iba a decir._

_Asintió tranquilamente, como solo puede hacerlo una persona que está de acuerdo con su destino, una que está cansada de luchar._

_- Ahora solo quiero que me perdones..._

_Quería hacerlo. De verdad quería, pero cada vez que recordaba lo que sentía cuando él no estaba; a mi madre intentando sonreír por mí, pero solo conseguir una mueca crispada, porque su marido se había ido sin avisar** otra vez**; las dudas en sus ojos, la sospecha de algo imperdonable..._

_Y aunque ahora sabía la razón de todo, no podía borrar los recuerdos como si fueran palabras escritas a lápiz en el blanco papel, ni podía romper las hojas con los horribles dibujos que nos hicieron sufrir._

_._

_._

Voces. Gritos provenientes del piso de abajo llegaron hasta mi cuarto, sacándome de mis recuerdos, rompiendo el suave silencio de la casa.

Reconocí la voz de Sasuke, más exaltada de lo que nunca la había escuchado, y a Fugaku, su tono grave pasando ahogado a través de las paredes. Las palabras llegaron a mí en frases inconexas, pero pude averiguar de que trataba su discusión. La desesperación de Sasuke era casi palpable. Sus gritos diciendo que él no era Itachi y las contestaciones hirientes de Fugaku. Parecía que dañar con palabras era una cualidad de familia. Sasuke gritó algo que no logré comprender y escuché sus pasos en las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación contigua se cerró y un golpe se oyó claro y conciso desde una de las paredes.

Dolor...

El arrogante y silencioso chico también tenía sus problemas.

No supe por qué, pero mi cuerpo se movió. Los sentimientos se retorcían en mi interior, formando sensaciones extrañas. Mis propios problemas parecían menores cuando alguien más sufría. Y yo quería consolarlo, ser la persona que yo misma necesitaba en estos momentos, alguien que te apoye y que esté a tu lado.

Penas compartidas, menos penas.

Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta de su cuarto y giré la perilla. El metal chirrió al moverse cuando la hube abierto, pero estaba demasiado ensimismada en la imagen que tenía delante como para que me importara.

La habitación estaba en penumbra. Lo único que iluminaba la oscura estancia era la luz de las farolas en la calle y la tenue luz de la luna en el estrellado cielo. Vi su alta silueta sentada en la cama. Los hombros encorvados y el rostro entre las manos despertaron en mí una impensable ternura,

Me acerqué a él con cuidado, como si fuera una animal salvaje que pudiera asustarse y huir en cualquier momento, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera. Una vez delante de él, no supe que hacer para animarle, esa nueva faceta que tenía ante mí hacía imposible comportarme con la causticidad de siempre, así que actué por puro impulso.

Sentí como se tensaba en cuanto mis manos tocaron su espalda, pero no me detuve, lo abracé.

De alguna manera, supe que lo necesitaba. Tanto él, como yo. Saber que había alguien más con quien compartir tus penas y que estuviera a tu lado en esos instantes era el mejor consuelo.

Después de unos momentos de asombro, supuse, noté el suave toque de sus manos enredarse en mi cintura y apretarme a su cuerpo. Su calor me agradó, mientras que su olor masculino, pero sutil, me envolvió, haciéndome olvidar todos mis males solo por su simple presencia.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, con sus manos a mi alrededor y su rostro escondido en mi pecho, pero preferí no decir nada, temerosa de romper el trance en el que nos habíamos introducido.

El silencio se rompió con un gruñido apenas perceptible de él y luego su cuerpo cayó recostado en la cama, llevándome consigo. Caímos en el suave colchón sin perder el contacto. Por primera vez, sus ojos me miraron. No había ni rastro del orgullo y la arrogancia que siempre lo acompañaban.

-¿Por qué? -susurró cerca de mis labios.

-Creí que lo necesitabas -admití-, y yo también...

Acarició mi rostro, quitando un rebelde mechón de mi cara y después apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Suspiré al sentir su suave respiración y mi mano pasó por los azulados cabellos, maravillándome por su tersura. Cerré los ojos. La desesperación que había sentido a solas en mi cama había desaparecido.

.

.

La molesta luz del sol hizo que me despertara. Mis párpados se abrieron lentamente y tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que el techo de mi habitación no era azul. Quise moverme, pero algo me lo impidió. Bajé la vista extrañada para encontrarme con una desordenada cabellera negra apoyada en mi pecho. Mierda. No. Yo no había hecho eso. No podía haber entrado en la habitación de Sasuke y haberle abrazado sin más explicaciones para consolarlo -y a mí en el proceso- solo porque él hubiera discutido con Fugaku.

Intenté apartarme de él, pero lo único que conseguí fue que apretara más su agarre y dijera algo en sueños. Algo que sonó sospechosamente a un "_Sakura_". O estaba soñando conmigo, o sabía que era a mí a quien tenía tomada -lo que dudaba.

Decididamente este chico tenía un sueño muy pesado... y no tenía ningún vaso con agua a mano...

Al final me rendí. Dejé de intentar escapar y me dispuse a esperar a que despertara. Aún era temprano y yo me sentía tan bien con el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y que me hacía olvidar el frío del invierno, que empecé a sentirme soñolienta otra vez... Quizá podría dormirme hasta que él se despertara... pero tendría que despertar antes de que él se hiciera ideas raras sobre lo ocurrido... sí... eso haría...

.

Sentí una caricia en mi cara, una mano volviendo a quitar los mechones rosados. El tacto me hizo cosquillas y abrí los ojos queriendo saber la causa de ellas.

Lo primero que vi fue ese rostro de piel blanquecina y mandíbula cuadrada. Me miraba con sus hipnotizantes ojos azabaches que me hacían perderme en ellos y olvidar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir.

-Buenos días -me dijo sin quitar su mano de mi rostro.

-Buenos días -pronuncié, aún atontada con sus caricias.

Estaba acostado de lado, con el codo apoyado en el colchón y la cabeza descansando en la palma de su mano. Con su mano libre trazaba círculos en mi piel, bajando hasta mi cuello, produciéndome escalofríos, y volviendo a subir hasta llegar a mi mandíbula, mis mejillas, mi frente... Por un momento me sentí incómoda por su incesante mirada y por el silencio de la habitación.

Su actitud era extraña, calmada, y sus pensamientos imposibles de descifrar bajo toda esa tranquilidad. Empecé a desesperarme por no saber como actuar, y preferí marcharme a confiar en que él rompiera el silencio.

-Yo... creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto. -Me separé de su caricia, echándola de menos al segundo, y me levanté torpemente de la cama.

Me dispuse a irme, pero su mano me lo impidió. Gire a verle, pero no esperé que ya estuviera a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Sakura... -Siempre pensé que mi nombre sonaba demasiado sensual dicho por él- Que sepas que... Mi cama siempre estará disponible para ti.

Se acercó a mí con su descarada sonrisa y junto sus labios con los míos en un corto beso, sus suaves labios me hicieron desear más, pero resistí el intento.

Le separé de un pequeño empujón con un "_Idiota_" y seguí mi camino, pero antes de que cruzara el umbral volvió a llamarme.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Gracias. -Lo miré sorprendida. No sabía que esa palabra estuviera en su vocabulario. Sentí mis mejillas arder sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

-De nada -pronuncié antes de huir de allí, intentando dejar de quedar en ridículo.

.

.

.

_Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? _

_Como el otro capi fue algo soso y con poco SasuSaku este lo he subido con más rapidez =), además no os podréis quejar de que no salga la parejita eeh jiji_

_Espero que os hayáis quedado contentas con este, al menos. ^^_

_Me encantaría que me dijerais si se ha entendido bien la historia del padre de Saku, plis._

_Agradezco a las personas que me han dejado rws en estos capis, ya sabéis, favoritos, alertas y demás está muy bien, pero nada como un comentario que te diga si le ha gustado._

**_Avigail-Natsumi, DULCECITO311, Fumino-chan-SS , Beauty Little Star, mari, cherry627, Yurippe22, Chikanime, .c, danny, Rossi Uchiha ...  
_**

_Voy a tener que ir agradeciendo en cada capi, que todos de una acaba haciéndose tedioso xD,_

_Gracias por vuestros rw preciosas y a ti por leer ;)_


	10. Chapter 10: Cita

-.-.-.-.-CAPÍTULO10:¿CITA?-.-.-.-.-

Huida. Golpe. Persecución. Ruidos extraños cuando el martillo daba en el blanco. Grititos. Risa maquiavélica.

Decididamente, no entendía por qué estaba viendo los dibujos animados.

Itachi, a mi lado, cogió las patatas fritas de la bolsa y se las llevó a la boca en un crujido de queso y deleite. Estaba verdaderamente entretenido con las imágenes que veía en la tele. Nunca hubiera adivinado que le gustaran ese tipo de cosas.

El chico estaba tan concentrado en comer y observar los dibujos -hacer más de dos cosas a la vez se le daba mal-, que parecía haberse olvidado de mi presencia. Y eso no sería algo tan extraño si no estuviera pasando lo mismo desde hace como dos semanas atrás, concretamente desde mi interrumpido beso con Sasuke.

Esta mañana me había despertado con la dulce noticia de que me quedaba a solas con los hermanos Uchiha por tiempo indefinido, puesto que Fugaku tenía uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios, y Mikoto, como buena y precavida esposa que prefiere prevenir antes que curar, lo acompañaba en lugar de su joven secretaria. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que la secretaría fuera una mujer de 24 años con mirada desafiante y cuerpo de infarto. Nada de nada...

El timbre se escuchó por toda las casa con su pitido molesto y ensordecedor, ya que fuera quien fuese el que lo estaba tocando parecía bastante entretenido en formar una espantosa melodía con el aparatito. A pesar de eso, ni Itachi, ni yo, nos movimos de nuestros respectivos lugares esperando el momento en el que Sasuke se dignara a abrir la puerta al desesperado visitante.

Escuché el ruido del cerrojo al abrirse y la voz chillona de una mujer. Sasuke entró al salón con las manos en los bolsillos y su siempre presente actitud de indiferencia. Detrás de él pude ver a una alta pelirroja de andar arrogante.

-Itachi, cariño ¿Cómo estás? -gritó con su aguda voz capaz de dejar sordo a cualquiera mientras se acercaba a él con sus pronunciados movimientos de cadera.

Fijé la vista en Sasuke, demasiado ocupado admirando el vaivén del trasero de la chica para notarlo. Cuando apartó, al fin, sus ojos de ella para fijarlos en mí, no pude evitar la mirada de molestia que le lancé. Él sonrió con la arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba y se acercó.

-Tranquila -pronunció sentándose en el sofá, excesivamente cerca de mí-, el tuyo está mejor. -No creí haber entendido bien.

-¿Qué?

-Tu culo, me gusta más. -Le pegué en el hombro, pero no me dio tiempo a insultarle, ya que Itachi me llamó.

-Sakura -Sonrió-, esta es Tayuya, una amiga.

Ella me echó una mirada de superioridad para luego girar hacia Itachi.

-¿Esta es la chica que se queda en tu casa? -preguntó como si yo no estuviera allí. Itachi se limitó a asentir y ella volvió a mirarme- Encantada.

Su sonrisa fue tan hipócrita, como su tono al hablarme. Le respondí con una sonrisa igual de notablemente falsa que la de ella, pero no contesté. No me apetecía mentir tan descaradamente.

-Bueno, Itachi, yo había venido a preguntarte si te apetecía salir a algún sitio conmigo. -Colocó un dedo en su pecho y lo bajo lentamente hasta llegar a sus abdominales, siguiendo la línea de su negra camisa.

-Me encantaría. -Su sonrisa se agudizó en cuanto la miró a los ojos-, pero no creo que sea buena idea dejar solos a mi hermanito con Sakura. La casa podría arder.

Enarqué una ceja ante su explicación. Nuestras peleas y bromas no habían llegado a ese punto _aún_, y últimamente ni a él ni a mí nos apetecía meternos con el otro. Desde hace un par de días, en los que se me ocurrió delinearle los ojos mientras dormía y hacerle salir a la calle con su definitivo look emo, no había vuelto a hacer nada. Mas que nada, porque él se había vengado poniendo picante en mi almuerzo. Todavía me costaba saborear el sabor de las comidas...

-¿Y por qué no se vienen con nosotros? -casi ronroneó ella en su oído y el moreno cerró los ojos, sopesando la opción, supuse.

-Esta bien. -Abrió los ojos y nos miró- Preparaos porque vamos a salir.

Abrí la boca con incredulidad. Yo no pensaba salir con esa perfecta compañía ni a la esquina. Sasuke, sentado a mi lado, resopló.

-Hmp, yo paso. -Se levantó con tranquilidad y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, pero Itachi no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

-Sasuke -llamó la atención de este, quien paró antes de traspasar el umbral-, no querrás que nos quedemos en casa viendo "el álbum" ¿Verdad? -Sonrió perversamente sorprendiéndome con ese nuevo lado acabado de descubrir. Me pregunté que álbum podía ser ese y por qué su solo nombramiento consiguió que la cara de Sasuke dejara entrever una mínima parte del terror que al parecer sentía- Estoy seguro de que a Sakura le encantará verte con vestido.

¿Vestido? Tenía que descubrir dónde guardaban ese álbum de fotos. Quizá si le preguntara a Mikoto ella me lo diría...

En cualquier caso, aunque Itachi hubiera logrado convencer a Sasuke, él no era el único que no quería ir a ningún sitio con la parejita. Me aclaré la voz para llamar su atención.

-En realidad, yo también preferiría quedarme en casa. Ver esa foto no sería tan mala idea.

-Apuesto a que sí. Y también apuesto a que a Mikoto le encantará saber que pronto tendrá una nueva nuera. -Con un gesto dio a entender que esa sería yo-. Por fin una chica que pueda aguantar al difícil de mi hermano. Seguro que le hará mucha ilusión sa-ber-lo...

Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa. Después de que nos hubiera visto en su cuarto hace dos semanas era difícil negarlo, pero no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan rastrero como ilusionar a su madre solo para conseguir su objetivo...

-No te atreverías... -dije, pero su maquiavélica mirada fue la única respuesta que necesite para saber que lo haría.

.

.

.

-Venga, Venga. Arriba esos ánimos -alentó Itachi-. Como esta es vuestra primera cita hemos decidido llevaros al cine.

Íbamos andando por el centro. No había pasado más de una hora desde que él hubiera conseguido lo que quería con sus métodos de extorsión y ahora andaba tranquilamente con esa pelirroja pegada a su brazo como una lapa, lo que me recordaba a alguien... Sasuke y yo estábamos detrás, sin dirigirnos la palabra y con ganas inmensas de matar a Itachi.

-¿Cita? -repetí- ¡Esto no es ninguna cita! Tú nos estás obligando a venir.

-Detalles...- hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano libre, restándole importancia- Si yo sé que lo estabais deseando. Solo tenéis que dejar de haceros los duros.

-Hmp. -Venga, tenéis dos oportunidades para adivinar quién pronunció ese monosílabo...

-Bueno, y ya que no os vais a librar de esto -siguió el moreno de coleta, ajeno a nuestras miradas de odio- ¿Qué queréis ver?

Me giré hacia donde su mano estaba señalando. Habíamos llegado a la entrada de un cine. No era muy grande y tampoco parecía ser muy popular porque no había mucha gente haciendo cola o comprando palomitas, lo que no me disgustó en lo absoluto.

Los carteles de las películas emitidas colgaban ante nuestras cabezas, justo encima de las taquillas. Ninguno de nosotros quiso esperar, así que elegimos la única película que iba a empezar en breve. Para mi mala suerte, esa era una película de terror. Y daba la horrible casualidad de que yo odiaba las películas de terror. Otra opción a la lista de pesadillas que estaba a punto de tener. Si al menos Teddy estuviera conmigo... pero mi madre no me dejó traerlo, porque decía que ya era demasiado mayor para dormir con juguetes. Lo que no sabía es que solo lo hacía cuando tenía miedo de algo. Suponía que tendría que cambiarle por algún cojín, pero entonces Teddy se pondría triste si lo supiera...

-Deja ya de soñar despierta. -Sentí el agarre en mi muñeca y Sasuke tiró de mí para que empezara a andar.

Entramos en la sala y buscamos nuestro asientos. Las luces ya estaban apagadas, así que no veíamos el número de fila. Cogí mi móvil e iluminé la placa del asiento. Fila 10. La nuestra era la 12. Subí los escalones con demasiada rapidez y me tropecé con uno de ellos. Coloqué las manos en posición, preparada para intentar parar la caída, pero mi perfecto salvador de brillantes cabellos azabaches me detuvo de tocar el suelo.

-Dios...-Suspiró cerca de mi oído mientras me ponía derecha. Sus manos siguieron en mi cintura, aún cuando ya me había levantado- Si no te caes, no te quedas contenta.

-Es que hace tiempo que no saludo al suelo y el pobre ya me hecha de menos.

No lo vi, pero supe que puso los ojos en blanco ante mis palabras.

Llegamos a nuestra fila. Sus manos seguían en mi cintura, acompañándome durante la subida para que no volviera a caerme, o al menos imaginé que esa sería la razón. Nos sentamos con cuidado, intentando no molestar a las persona que veían la película, tarea imposible, pues siempre acababa quejándose alguien.

Sentí un peso extra en mis piernas y di un respingo. Bajé la mirada para comprobar que Itachi, que se acababa de sentar a mi lado, había colocado un envase de palomitas tamaño mediano en ellas. Él solo me sonrió y, a pesar de la oscuridad, el blanco de sus dientes resaltó con la luz proveniente de la pantalla. Luego volvió la vista para concentrarse en la película.

.

Gritos. Miedo. Sangre, mucha sangre... Mi mano buscó algo a lo que agarrarse y apretó con fuerza intentando alejar el miedo. No funcionó. Lo único que conseguí fue una queja de parte de Sasuke por el dolor.

-Lo siento. -Solté su mano inmediatamente con nerviosismo. Él no pareció prestar atención a mi disculpa.

-Tenías que haber dicho que no te gustaba la película -susurró en mi oído para no molestar a nadie.

-No. Si da igual. -Intenté sonreír, pero solo conseguí hacer una mueca forzada-. Puedo soportarlo -Se escuchó el grito desgarrador de la protagonista al ser acuchillada-. Creo...

Él volvió la vista a la pantalla después de pronunciar su monosílabo y pensé que ni siquiera me había escuchado, así que hice lo mismo. Pensándolo mejor, no creía poder aguantar otra hora más viendo eso.

Me sobresalté cuando el rubio que me había parecido guapo fue llevado por las sobras y sentí un pequeño agarre en mi mano.

Miré a Sasuke. Él parecía completamente impasible, incluso aburrido con lo que estaba viendo. Su pulgar acariciaba mi piel distraidamente. Su simple contacto empezó a tranquilizarme como por arte de magia y gracias a su roce pude cerrar los ojos olvidando los gritos y las imágenes de la pantalla, e incluso relajarme.

.

.

Sentí una suave caricia en mi pelo que me tentó a seguir con los ojos cerrados. Un varonil aroma, que cada vez me era más conocido, llegó a mi nariz. Me encantaba esa colonia. Mis párpados se abrieron con curiosidad, intentando identificar el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Supongo que no te ha gustado la película. -Su voz me hizo reaccionar y levanté la cabeza, que estaba apoyada en su hombro, para poder mirarle.

Las luces estaban encendidas y la claridad dejaba ver la sala llena de envases de bebidas y de palomitas. Las personas más retardadas se dirigían la salida con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde está Itachi? -pregunté dándome cuenta de que no había rastro ni de él ni de su novia.

-Ni idea. Me dijo que te despertara y que nos fuéramos a a casa. -Se pudo de pie con pesadez -, también comentó algo sobre una llamada.

Asentí y me levante del cómodo asiento. Me estiré, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados por dormir en esa pesada posición, y bostecé.

.

.

.

_Chica, y quizá algún que otro chico xD, aquí esta el capi. Debo admitir, algo muy raro en mí, que estoy contenta con él. Me parece que la narración me ha salido justo como yo quería._

_Espero, como siempre, que os haya gustado y saber vuestra opinión, cualquier consejo, crítica o lo que sea, es bienvenido, pero siempre respetando eeh ^^_

_Agradezco los reviews de **Beauty Little Star, DULCECITO311, alexa ss, marijf22, Fumino-chan-SS, cherry627, CrazyMile , Pamys-Chan, Avigail-Natsumi.**_

_Y bueno, parece que muchas queréis que Neji haga ya su aparición y me gustaría hacerla cuanto antes, pero la verdad es que aún queda para ello. Sasuke aún no conoce lo suficiente a Sakura y tampoco tengo mucha inspiración para saber como meterlo en el fic, así que me encantaría que me dierais alguna idea =D_

_Como siempre, gracias por vuestras alertas, favoritos, rw..._


	11. Chapter 11: Rescate

_Sentí una suave caricia en mi pelo que me tentó a seguir con los ojos cerrados. Un varonil aroma, que cada vez me era más conocido, llegó a mi nariz. Me encantaba esa colonia. Mis párpados se abrieron con curiosidad, intentando identificar el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. _

_-Supongo que no te ha gustado la película. -Su voz me hizo reaccionar y levanté la cabeza, que estaba apoyada en su hombro, para poder mirarle. _

_Las luces estaban encendidas y la claridad dejaba ver la sala llena de envases de bebidas y de palomitas. Las personas más retardadas se dirigían la salida con tranquilidad. _

_-¿Dónde está Itachi? -pregunté dándome cuenta de que no había rastro ni de él ni de su novia. _

_-Ni idea. Me dijo que te despertara y que nos fuéramos a a casa. -Se pudo de pie con pesadez -, también comentó algo sobre una llamada. _

_Asentí y me levante del cómodo asiento. Me estiré, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados por dormir en esa pesada posición, y bostecé. _

_. _

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-CAPÍTULO11:RESCATE-.-.-.-.-**

Salimos del cine y caminamos por las anchas calles mirando los escaparates e insultándonos de vez en cuando. La gente andaba por las abarrotadas calles, algunos mirándonos con curiosidad debido a nuestras peleas, otros con adoración, mas específicamente a él. Pude notar a más de veinte chicas embobadas por Sasuke y, aunque sentía rabia por ello, tampoco podía culparlas.

En una pequeña tienda de bisutería algo llamó mi atención. Me acerqué para poder observar el pequeño colgante en forma de flor de cerezo del escaparate. Era de un rosa claro muy parecido al color de mi pelo y estaba decorado con algunos adornos brillantes que me encantaron. Sin duda, ese accesorio tenía que ser mío. Ahora solo tenía que idear una manera de ganar dinero para poder comprármelo.

Dejé de mirar el colgante para poder buscar a Sasuke con la mirada, pero él ya no estaba allí. Seguramente no se había dado cuenta de que me había parado a mirar el escaparate y ya no iba a su lado. No pude evitar maldecir por lo bajo y seguí mi camino, sin dejar de buscar una cabellera oscura con peinado de cola de gallo entre la multitud.

Llegué a una concurrida plaza llena de bancos y con una pequeña fuente en el centro. Las personas iban de un lado a otro sin parar, con la prisa propia de la gente de ciudad, o al menos eso era lo que siempre decían los que vivían en el campo. Un destello rojo llamó mi atención de entre la multitud.

Empezaba a odiar ese color de cabello.

En uno de los bancos de piedra colocado alrededor de la plaza, pude distinguir a "la dulce y tierna Karin" con su pose altiva dirigida hacia la persona sentada en el banco. Se encontraba de pie, con las manos en las caderas y dejando caer su peso a un solo costado. Estaba acompañada de tres chicas que nunca antes había visto, por lo que supuse que no acudían a nuestro instituto. Reconocí a la morena que estaba sentada en el banco, atrapada entre las otras chicas, y eso logro hacerme hervir la sangre. Sin pensarlo realmente me dirigí hacia ellas.

Cuando vi su expresión asustada y pálida, sus ojos fijos en el suelo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, mi enfado llegó a límites inconmensurables. Conté hasta diez y respiré hondo para intentar controlarme y no armar ningún jaleo delante de toda la gente.

-Hinata -llamé cuando estuve cerca. Ella me miró con una expresión entre tristeza y vergüenza- ¡Qué coincidencia encontrarte! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Yo... había ve-venido de compras -tartamudeó insegura de mi reacción.

-Anda, igual que yo -mentí sonriendo falsamente-. Entonces podemos ir juntas.

No esperé respuesta y la cogí de la mano para llevármela de allí, pero como nada podía ser tan fácil, Karin tuvo que impedírmelo apresando la muñeca con la que agarraba a Hinata.

-En realidad, nosotras estábamos hablando -habló la pelirroja con tono venenoso- y aún no hemos terminado.

-Oh, entiendo, pero es que ella no parece muy contenta de hablar contigo, así que por qué no te buscas a otra presa. -La sonrisa seguía plasmada en mis labios, pero mis palabras competían con su veneno.

-¿Y tú por qué siempre te metes? -Apretó más su agarre y sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de un rojo que combinaba con su pelo se clavaron en mi antebrazo. Sentí el dolor y supe que había conseguido desgarrar la piel, pero no le di el gusto de quejarme.

-Sakura -escuché una voz ronca y sensual que reconocí en seguida llamarme y giré la cabeza para poder verle. Pero Sasuke no me miraba a mí, sino que tenía toda su matadora atención fijada en Karin-. Suéltala.

Poco a poco el agarre fue aflojándose. Karin miraba a Sasuke con incredulidad, intentando comprender algo demasiado complicado para su poco avanzado cerebro.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué la defiendes? -preguntó con voz lastimera, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a responder.

-Vamos.

Cogió mi mano con cuidado de no tocar la parte lastimada y entrelazó nuestros dedos ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes -y más la mía- y se fue de la plaza sin volver la vista hacia Karin y su grupo. Con un gesto de mi mano libre le di entender a Hinata, aun sentada en el banco, que nos siguiera.

Miré a Karin, quien me devolvía una mirada cargada de odio y desdén. Daba la sensación de que fuera a matarme en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad. Que lo intentara, porque no podría.

.

.

Después de recorrer algunas calles hasta perder de vista a la pelirroja y a su grupo, Sasuke se detuvo bruscamente, provocando que una avergonzada Hinata chocara contra mi espalda.

-L-Lo siento.

No contesté. Estaba demasiado ocupada esperando algún reclamo de parte de Sasuke que nunca llegó. Él se limitó a subir mi mano, aún entrelazada con la de él, a una altura en la que pudiera revisar la herida con comodidad. Quise ignorar la chispa de satisfacción que sentí al ver como su rostro cambiaba levemente a una mueca de preocupación, por mí, pero no pude evitar que se formara una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios cuando lo vi fruncir el ceño.

-Estoy bien - dije e intenté liberar mi mano del calor ardiente que me procuraba su contacto -o quizá lo que me ardía era la herida...-. En cualquier caso, él lo impidió apretando más el agarre.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire y clavo sus azabaches ojos en lo míos.

-Vamos a casa. -Mi mirada se dirigió automáticamente a Hinata, que nos miraba con asombro por sus palabras-. Puedes hablar con ella después de curarte.

Sin esperar respuesta retomó su camino, soltándome al fin, y yo aproveche mi libertad para mirar a Hinata. Le sonreí, sin saber que más hacer, y le pedí que nos acompañara.

.

.

Me encontraba sentada cómodamente en mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando Hinata. Me toqué distraídamente la venda que Sasuke había colocado en la herida a pesar de mis quejas. Empezaba a perder la paciencia con la morena, quien parecía muy entretenida rehuyendo el contacto visual cada vez yo la miraba.

-Hina-chan -llamé y ella finalmente dejó su juego y me miró directamente -, Sabes que si no te defiendes, nunca van a parar de molestarte ¿No?

-Pe-pero es que yo s-soy...

-Tímida e insegura -acabé mientras rodaba los ojos y ella asintió-, pero eso no es una excusa para que te molesten ¿O es que a ti te gusta esto?

-N-no. -Bueno, al menos no era masoquista.

Sus manos jugaban nerviosamente en su regazo juntando los dedos y separándolos.

-Mira, sé lo que sientes, pero no puedes dejar las cosas así. -Suspire con pesar. Yo entendía a esa chica, tanto como puede entenderla cualquiera que haya pasado por lo mismo y por eso quería ayudarla- ¿Tus amigos saben lo que ellas te hacen?

-No qui-quiero preocupar a Sh-Shino y a Kiba. -Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la silla donde ella estaba sentada. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y la abracé intentando animarla. A los pocos minutos ya sentía los lastimeros sollozos ahogados por la tela de mi camisa y sus brazos enredados a mi cuerpo con fuerza.

-Todo estará bien -susurré empezando a acariciar su larga melena-. Vamos a hacer que esas perras oxigenadas dejen de molestarte.

-¿D-de verdad? -Se separó un poco de mí para poder mirarme. Las lágrimas habían dejado su rastro en las sonrojadas mejillas y sus ojos estaban un poco irritados- ¿Po-por qué quieres ayudarme?

Una oleada de melancolía traspasó mi cuerpo, haciéndome recordar mis propias vivencias.

-Porque yo pasé por eso.

-¿Tú? -Abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa- Pero si tú eres muy segura y n-no te dejas inti-timidar.

-Yo también he sido como tú. -Acaricié su melena distraídamente-. Como no tenía amigos tuve que cambiar para que dejaran de burlarse de mí, para que no me volvieran a engañar...

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta entreabierta y vimos aparecer a Sasuke en el umbral. Su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión que dijera si había escuchado nuestra conversación, estaba tan serio como siempre, pero por alguna razón, supe que lo había hecho.

-La cena está lista. Podéis bajar.

Miré a Hinata y sonreí, queriendo animarla.

-Vamos, Hina. Espero que te guste el tomate, porque si ha cocinado Sasuke, es de lo que más habrá. -Reí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

.

Después de cenar lo que sería, como adiviné yo, una cena "atomatada" -palabra creada expresamente para definirla, pues todo plato que había cocinado Sasuke contenía esta verdura-, acompañamos a Hinata a su casa.

-Gracias por todo Sakura-chan. -Para despedirse, cogió mi mano y me sonrió con dulzura.

Cuando la conocías mejor, podías darte cuenta de la buena chica que hay detrás de toda esa timidez. Después de hablar con nosotros durante toda la cena, empezamos a tener más confianza e incluso dejó de tartamudear la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hinata se acercó a Sasuke y, al igual que a conmigo, se despidió con una sonrisa. Él solo asintió con aburrimiento.

-Mañana nos vemos, Hina-chan -me despedí y ella asintió, para luego entrar a su "pequeña" mansión de estilo antiguo, propia de la pasada era. Esperamos a ver como las enormes puertas se abrían y como ella se adentraba a la casa antes de marcharnos.

El camino de vuelta fue animado, al menos por mi parte, pues no paré de hablar de cualquier tontería que se me ocurría. Quizá podía parecer lo normal, pero había una razón detrás de mi comportamiento. Sabía que en cuanto le dejara ocasión de hablar, Sasuke sacaría el tema que yo tanto quería evitar.

Pronto se me terminaron las ideas y tuve que callar mientras pensaba en cualquier otra cosa que decir, pero él aprovechó esa oportunidad.

-Deberías dejar de meterte con Karin. -Su mirada estaba fija en el semáforo de enfrente, por lo que no vio mi expresión sorprendida. De todo lo que pensé que diría, esa ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente.

-¿Qué? -Él suspiró.

-Sé que es personal, pero no voy a estar siempre allí para salvarte.

-Yo no necesito que me salves -Los coches pararon y se iluminó la luz verde del semáforo para peatones. Sasuke empezó a andar y yo le seguí-. Además, no sabrías que es personal si no hubieras estado escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-Sakura. -Pareció ignorar mi anterior comentario y su intensa mirada se posó en mí, sus ojos formulando una pregunta muda que no pude comprender- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Mi pasado. Preguntaba por mi pasado. Él quería saber lo que me ocurrió para que quisiera proteger a Hinata de esa manera y, por mucho que lo negara, su preocupación parecía genuina. Su preocupación por mí...

-¿Por qué te importa? -pregunté, quizá demasiado brusca. Él sonrió. Como el cazador que huele el miedo de su presa y se regocija en la satisfacción de saberla cazada, y acercó su rostro al mío.

Ante el nerviosismo de su cercanía -o a pesar de él- no pude evitar detallarlo. La perfecta piel, la nariz aristocrática, los pómulos marcados, la barbilla fuerte, los labios finos, que te pedían silenciosamente ser devorados, o en cualquier caso, devorarte.

Y eso es justo lo que hacían en ese momento...

Sus labios se movieron acompasadamente con los míos, sin importar que estuviéramos en la calle y que alguna que otra chica se nos quedara viendo -a mí, con envidia-, los movimientos de sus labios, fueron acompañados de su lengua cuando yo abrí la boca, no sé si para quejarme o para dejarme llevar, pero respondí con la misma desesperada intensidad que la de él.

Sus manos estaban en mi espalda baja y las mías, enredadas en su pelo, lo acercaban más a mí queriendo disfrutar incluso más del contacto. Olvidé cualquier duda o preocupación que pudiera tener instantes atrás y me concentré en el presente.

Pero ese presente duró demasiado poco.

Sasuke se separó de mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Me lo vas a contar? -preguntó y, a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de su beso, que eran casi peores que los del alcohol, pude conseguir la fuerza suficiente para negar- Bien, pero acabaras contándomelo.

Retomó el paso sin decir más. Yo, en cambio, solo pude observar como desaparecía de mi vista ente las calles atestadas de gente con su paso arrogante y las manos en los bolsillos, captando las miradas de cuanta chica con las hormonas revolucionadas pasara ante él.

.

.

.

_Bueno, chicas, debo admitir que esto ha sido bastante horrible, porque con la calor y la vagancia, las ganas de escribir se evaporaron y claro, ya que escribo, prefiero hacerlo bien._

_Estoy pensando que desde ahora no sé cuando actualizaré, porque la inspiración aparece cuando quiere xD_

_Voy a verme Naruto Shippuden, que con todo el relleno dejé de verla y ahora tengo demasiado por ver T.T, quizá así consiga que me venga la inspiración y poder escribir los siguientes capis, que por cierto, se acerca cada vez más el momento en que nuestro arrogante pelinegro descubra el pasado de Sakura ^^ solo queda unos o dos capis.  
_

_Como siempre agradezco los rw de:_

_ **Fumino-chan-SS**_

**_Avigail-Natsumi_**

**_ Beauty Little Star _**

**_ Riuhmy _**

**_alexa ss_**

**_ DULCECITO311_**

**_ Pamys-Chan_**

**_ CrazyMile_**


	12. Chapter 12: Preocupación

**-.-.-.-.-CAPÍTULO12:PREOCUPACIÓN-.-.-.-.-**

El viento revolvió mis cabellos y cerré los ojos. Empezaba a hacer frío. Me encontraba acostado en un banco con las manos en la cabeza e intentando ignorar todas las voces de los demás estudiantes que habían salido a comer al patio sin importarles que el viento se llevara por delante cualquier servilleta o papel mal colocado.

Los gritos y conversaciones animadas eran demasiado molestos y, a pesar de mi esfuerzo, no pude evitar escuchar los resquicios de una conversación. Concretamente la de dos estudiantes del curso superior, que hablaban de cierta pelirrosa que no hacía más que provocarme dolores de cabeza por no lograr que desapareciera de mi mente en ningún momento.

-Sakura Haruno, sí. Esa chica se cree que puede dejarme en ridículo así como así -escuché que decía un castaño con pinta de idiota malcriado.

-No deberías haberle pedido salir. Esta buena, pero tiene demasiado carácter -contestó el moreno sentado a su lado.

-Ni que lo jures -gruñó-. Voy a hacerle pagar, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-Sí, claro ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? -Rió ante la ocurrencia de su compañero, pero al ver su sonrisa macabra prefirió callar.

-¿Conoces la vieja aula de música? -Su voz se volvió más ronca, con un toque de desesperación- Allí no va nadie, así que solo tengo que llevarla a ese lugar y...

El timbre sonó con su agudo sonido que hacía pitar los oídos cuanto ser lo escuchara y no conseguí oír el resto de la frase; aun así no pude evitar tener un mal presentimiento. Solo esperaba que en realidad todo lo que dijo fueran bravuconadas y que ese chaval hablara mucho, pero después no hiciera nada. Y aun así, no podía quitarme ese mal sabor de boca.

.

.

No estaba.

Sakura no estaba en la clase.

Después del primer recreo me tranquilicé al verla llegar al aula, pero ahora que acababa de llegar del segundo descanso y no la veía por ningún lado, el mal presentimiento volvió a llegar, y esta vez más fuerte que antes.

Me levanté de la silla, ganándome la atención del profesor y del resto de la clase, demasiado aburrida por los deberes mandados como para aprovechar cualquier movimiento para entretenerse.

-Voy al baño -dije y sin esperar la aprobación del profesor de turno salí del aula.

El viejo salón de música. Si no recordaba mal, se encontraba en el edificio de al lado del que me encontraba.

Corrí por el resbaloso suelo y bajé las escaleras con rapidez. Por poco, evité chocarme con la directora gracias a mis buenos reflejos. Escuché como ella me gritaba que estaba prohibido correr por los pasillos, pero eso no hizo que me detuviera. Seguí mi camino sin siquiera prestarle atención, demasiado ocupado en llegar a mi destino como para preocuparme de un posible castigo.

Entré al edificio y busqué algún cartel que me indicara dónde estaba el aula. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se usaba que ni lo recordaba. Subí al segundo piso con una maldición al no haber encontrado nada en el primero y al fondo pude apreciar en un cartel azul, escrito en letras negras las palabras "Música I". Me dirigí hacia él con rapidez. Desde dentro se escuchaban voces y pude reconocer una de ellas. Estaba gritando, y eso hizo que me preocupara incluso más y acelerara mi paso hasta llegar a la puerta. Mi mente formaba posibles escenarios, todos pesimistas, y solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y, a pesar de mis posibles ideas, no imaginé nada ni remotamente parecido a eso.

Un chico, al que reconocí como el castaño malcriado de antes, estaba tirado en el suelo, tapándose la cabeza con las manos en gesto de dolor, mientras una furiosa Sakura le pateaba con odio en el estómago.

-No voy a volver a pasar por lo mismo -repetía una y otra vez entre cada golpe. De sus ojos caían lágrimas que me hicieron querer consolarla, pero antes tenía que saber que ocurría.

Me acerqué a Sakura cuando ella le dio otra patada en el estómago al chaval y este soltó un quejido agudo. La agarré con fuerza por los antebrazos y la separé del castaño antes de que le hiciera algo peor, aunque no era como si no lo mereciese. Ella intentó soltarse de mi agarré y no reaccionó hasta que la llamé por su nombre.

-Sakura. -Debió de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, porque dejó de moverse y me miró con sus enormes ojos jade llenos de lágrimas que no cesaban de caer por la blanquecina piel de sus pómulos.

-Sa-su-ke-kun -susurró.

-Tranquila. -La apreté a mi cuerpo queriendo confortarla, hacerle olvidar ese mal rato que había pasado, y ella me abrazó con fuerza. Sus manos arrugaron mi camisa mientras seguía llorando y yo solo acaricié su pelo esperando a que se calmara.

Sentí su pelo mojado en una parte de la cabeza y levanté la mano. Mis dedos, manchados del color carmesí de la sangre, provocaron una oleada de preocupación, tan intensa como solo ella podía desatar en mí.

-Sakura, estás sangrando. -Incluso yo pude distinguir la pequeñísima fracción de alarma en mi voz.

-Oh. -Pareció tomárselo con demasiada clama-, habrá sido cuando me empujó y me di contra la mesa.

Me tensé al imaginar la escena y quise matar al idiota que nos miraba aún sentado en el suelo, pero antes tenía que llevar Sakura a la enfermería, después ya me encargaría de él...

Los pasillos seguían desiertos y nuestros pasos se escuchaban en el suelo de grises baldosas.

Abrí la puerta de la enfermería después de tocar dos veces. Desde dentro, una mujer ya mayor me miró con curiosidad. Se levantó con rapidez de la silla en la que se sentaba, provocando que algunas hebras de su canoso cabello escaparan del moño que las aguantaba, y se acercó a Sakura con preocupación notando su extrema palidez.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero Sakura se me adelantó.

-Me caí y me golpeé en la cabeza. -Me lanzó una mirada de advertencia-. Suelo ser un poco torpe.

La enfermera, sin perder un solo segundo, sentó a Sakura en la camilla y se dispuso a revisarla. Vi como pasaba las manos por su pelo y comprobaba la herida. Desvié la mirada cuando sus dedos rozaron cerca de esta, provocando que en el blanquecino rostro de Sakura se formara una mueca de dolor, y me concentré en detallar la estancia.

Todo era demasiado blanco. Las paredes lisas y blancas; las mesas colocadas cerca de las dos camas, que a su vez tenían sábanas blancas; las cortinas que se movían suavemente con el viento que entraba por el resquicio de la ventana... lo único que daba un poco de color al insípido cuarto eran las coloridas etiquetas de algunos medicamentos colocados en el blanco estante.

-Ya está -escuché decir a la enfermera y giré para ver a Sakura-. Parece una herida superficial, pero sería mejor que fueras al hospital para estar más seguros. Las heridas de la cabeza es lo que tienen.

Sakura asintió en silencio. Su cabeza estaba perfectamente vendada, dándome una imagen más desprotegida que nunca de ella, con los ojos llenos de una mezcla de emociones difíciles de identificar y su boca fuertemente apretada, haciendo de sus labios una irregular línea.

-Yo la llevaré -me ofrecí y esta vez me dirigí a Sakura:- No creo que quieras quedarte hasta la última clase. -Ella me miró por un momento antes de contestar.

-Tienes razón...

-Bien. Voy a por mis cosas. Espérame aquí.

El profesor de la siguiente clase resultó ser Kakashi, quien además de un pervertido sin remedio, también era nuestro tutor.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que el profesor no notó, o no quiso notar, mi breve aparición. Recogí mis cosas con rapidez y, después de un instante de duda, decidí hacer lo mismo con las de Sakura, que en esa clase se sentaba al final de mi fila.

Antes de que pudiera dirigirme a la salida, una chica se acercó, impidiéndome el paso, con sus descoordinados movimientos de cadera que intentaban parecer sensuales. Era una castaña de pelo largo y liso. Su rostro aniñado me pareció levemente familiar, pero no quise darle más importancia. Seguramente sería alguna de las secuaces de Karin.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -Su voz tan aguda se metió en mi cabeza como el chirrido de una puerta.

-Hmp. -Lo que menos me apetecía era volver a escuchar su voz, así que la rodeé y salí de la clase con paso tranquilo, sin importar cualquier idea que podía hacerse sobre mi tardanza.

Sakura me esperaba a la salida del edificio a pesar de haberle dicho que se quedara en la enfermería. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto indefinido, por lo que no notó mi presencia hasta después de unos minutos, y yo no pude interrumpir sus profundos pensamientos. Pero hubiera dado lo que fuera por conocerlos.

No hubo ninguna conversación en todo el camino, aunque por primera vez, yo me moría de ganas de que me hablaran.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente y entramos al hospital de pago de mi familia. Una de las cosas buenas que tenía el sitio era que solía estar bastante vacío.

Me acerqué a la recepción, donde una mujer de cabello negro como el carbón atendía una llamada telefónica mientras tecleaba con rapidez en el negro teclado del ordenador. En cuanto capté su atención, dejó de hablar e inmediatamente colgó el aparato sin una mínima consideración por el interlocutor del otro lado de la línea. Tampoco es que fuera algo que me importara. Después de tantos años, uno acababa por acostumbrarse a tener ciertos privilegios con las mujeres por su físico.

-¿Qué desea? -Su mirada coqueta y el tono usado me daba a entender que no se refería exactamente a sus labores como recepcionista.

-Quiero que la revisen. -Señalé a Sakura, que estaba de pie a mi lado, y la mujer desvió la mirada hacia ella, dándose cuenta de su presencia.

El médico estaba ocupado, así que tuvimos que sentarnos en un cómodo diván de dos plazas.

Sakura no parecía muy contenta con su día, y ahora, además de su expresión de tristeza, su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido debido a las insinuaciones de la recepcionista. Mi mano se movió involuntariamente hacia su frente, intentando alisar las arrugas. Sakura pareció sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

Una vez alisada su expresión, me dediqué a recorrer las vendas de su frente con mis dedos. Antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar su pelo, ella cogió mi mano, impidiéndome avanzar, y la bajó a su regazo.

-Estoy bien -susurró y me sonrió levemente. A veces me sorprendía lo bien que lograba leer mis gestos y saber lo que sentía cuando estaba seguro de que mi rostro no había mostrado expresión alguna.

La puerta de enfrente se abrió con un chirrido, dejando entrever a una delgada enfermera de no más de metro y medio de altura. La mujer pronunció el nombre Sakura con voz melodiosa. Los dedos de mi acompañante se enredaron con los míos y se levantó, llevándome con ella.

Me quedé de pie, demasiado tenso para sentarme en alguna de las cómodas sillas colocadas ante el caro escritorio de madera oscura, mientras el médico revisaba a Sakura en una de las camillas con una maña digna de admirar. El hombre movió la cabeza para observar a la enfermera con curiosidad. Llevaba ya un rato hablándole, pero esta no parecía prestarle atención. Parecía demasiado ocupada incomodándome con su ensimismada mirada como para notar nada más. Sakura volvía a tener la misma expresión que con la recepcionista, aunque esta vez se centrase en la enfermera rubia platinada.

-Parece que no ha sido un golpe fuerte -explicó el médico, dejando de intentar recuperar a su enfermera-. Deberías tener cuidado con la caídas. -Sonrió.

-Sí, intentaré no caerme mucho. -Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

Agradeció al doctor la revisión y los dos salimos de la consulta, acompañados por la enfermera, que se dirigía a llamar a algún otro paciente.

En la sala de espera no había nadie, pero la mujer siguió en la puerta, observándome con un pícara sonrisa. Al final del pasillo, la recepcionista hablaba por teléfono y su suave voz cortaba el silencio, junto con el sonido de sus dedos escribiendo en el teclado.

Sentí un agarre en mi mano y cuando giré a ver a Sakura, la encontré muy cerca de mi rostro. Desde esa distancia podía observar sus ojos y perderme en sus jades, que me devolvían la mirada adornados con una pestañas tan negras y espesas como si estuvieran pintadas. Sentía su suave aliento en mis labios, que casi rozaban con los de ella.

-Sasuke-kun... -Cuando habló, mi boca sintió la suave fricción de la suya-, gracias.

Su mano se posicionó en mi cuello, atrayéndome a ella. Su boca empezó a moverse sobre la mía y yo mordí su labio inferior, recuperándome rápidamente de la sorpresa de que ella diera el primer paso esta vez. Abrió la boca con suavidad, pero cuando quise intensificar el beso, no me lo permitió cerrándola de nuevo. Seguimos besándonos, nuestros labios moviéndose con pasión, sintiendo la suavidad del otro. La acerqué más a mí, olvidando completamente donde estábamos, y apreté las manos en su pequeña cintura. Escuché el sonoro portazo proveniente de la consulta y Sakura se separó de mí con lentitud.

-¿Vamos? -Su boca se curvó con una sensualidad que hizo que me dieran ganas de volverla a probar, pero adelantándose a mis pensamientos, Sakura cogió mi mano y tiró de mi hacia la salida.

Pasamos por delante de la recepción y la mujer detrás de esta la miró con una mueca de desdén en sus labios pintados de rojo cereza. Sakura, en cambio, le sonrió con superioridad y no pude evitar que mi boca se curvara con arrogancia ante sus celos.

El beso había sido una prueba inexpugnable de que sentía más de lo que quería hacerme creer. Quiso demostrarle a esa cargante enfermera, de una manera posesiva y acaparadora, el poder que tenía en mí. No pude borrar la mueca de presunción ante ese pensamiento.

Sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca de romper esa muralla inquebrantable que Sakura había logrado construir alrededor de sus emociones; aunque cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de ceder, notaba el miedo en sus ojos y después ella siempre terminaba huyendo para no hablar. Pero esta vez sería distinto. Conseguiría descubrir su pasado y no dejaría que se fuera hasta haberlo logrado.

Salimos al frío aire de otoño. Sakura se puso la capucha de su chaqueta negra para ocultar su herida. Su mano seguía en la mía, provocándome su ya acostumbrada sensación de calor.

Después de todo lo ocurrido y ahora que podía pensar más claramente después de revisar a Sakura, había una pregunta que se formaba en mi mente, más tácita que cualquier otra que se pudiera formar. La frase que repetía continuamente cuando la encontré en aquella vieja sala de música.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así en el aula de música? -Noté como su cuerpo se tensaba al instante de pronunciar las palabras, pero yo no me iba a amedrentar-. Sakura... -La miré a los ojos con seriedad- cuéntamelo.

-Yo... -Pasó un largo silencio hasta que volvió a hablar- Supongo que te lo debo -suspiró.

Volvió la vista al frente. Su mano apretó la mía con fuerza y empezó a hablar.

.

.

.

_Lo sé, lo seee, seguro que, con el perfecto angelito que soy, querréis matarme ^^_

_No pasa nada, así se coge el siguiente capi con más ganas, no?_

_Creo que este capítulo ha sido bastante arriesgado porque mira que utilizar el pov de Sasuke... Eso ya de por sí te avisa de que habrá OoC. Pero es que quién sabe su manera de pensar! Si es que el chaval es completamente misterioso, raro, autista... aunque en este fic no, al menos no con Sakura xD_

_Bueno, pues digo yo que no hará falta decir lo que toca en el siguiente capi. El tan esperado pasado de Sakuuu!_

_Por cierto, he hecho caso a los consejos y releído el fic y me he dado cuenta de que desde más o menos el capi 8, la narración cambia un poco, yo diría que para bien. Ujujujuju eso es que la práctica hace la perfección, o también puede ser que ahora que estoy leyendo un libro guapísimo se me pegue la forma de escribir del autor xD, me suele pasar mucho._

_Como siempre gracias por vuestros rw, alertas, favoritos, etc..._

_Especialmente los rw del pasado capi de:_

_**Fumino-chan-SS**  
_

_**CrazyMile **_

_**Beauty Little Star **_

_**alexa ss**_

_**Avigail-Natsumi **_

_**Chikanime**_

_**Guest**_

_**Pamys-Chan**_

_**dulce. bernalzuniga**_

_**valeriia. mungiiavalenciia  
**_

_Y **lau-chi94. sasusaku** y **lore. ms**, siento no haberos puesto en el pasado capi, pero es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que la página borra los nombres que contengan punto. Gracias por vuestros rws del capítulo 10 ^^_


	13. Chapter 13: Pasado

_Siento la tardanza, pero no tenia manera de poder terminar el capi con dignidad xD. Voy a ser sincera, la primera parte no me ilusiona, pero a medida que entramos en detalles más escabrosos se va poniendo mejor -al menos para mí-. El final no es que sea muy brillante, pero tampoco está mal ;P._

_Espero no haber hecho muy larga la espera._

_Adelante y gracias por leer :D _

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-CAPÍTULO13: PASADO-.-.-.-.-**

Todo empezó cuando entré al instituto.

Pero el primer día de clase solo fue el inicio de mi tormento, lo que vino después fue mucho peor.

Ese día llegué tarde y cuando entré a clase los pequeños grupos de gente que se acababa de conocer o que se conocía del colegio ya estaban hechos. En alguna otra clase, quizá una chica se hubiera acercado a mí y me habría hablado, pero no tuve esa suerte. Me dirigí a final del aula cabizbaja, hasta el asiento de la ventana y me senté allí, donde pasaría el resto del año.

Siempre había sido buena en los estudios. No tenía amigos, así que era lo único que conseguía distraerme de la realidad. Más tarde comprendí que había muchas otras actividades por hacer, pero en ese entonces no hacía más que estudiar y ese hecho solo contribuyó a formar la imagen de empollona que todos tenían de mí.

Supongo que sabrás lo que la gente les hace a los nerds, y más los adolescentes, sin importar el daño que puedan hacer a la persona. Solo quieren dejarlos mal, reírse, burlarse, disfrutar del dolor ajeno... Nunca comprendí que gracia le ven en hacer sufrir a los demás solo para sentirse superiores.

Recuerdo que todo empezó con pequeños gestos de desprecio cada vez que contestaba una pregunta en clase que nadie más sabía. Después pasaron a las zancadillas que, siendo lo torpe que soy, nunca fallaban. Escuchaba las burlas en cualquier lugar, los comentarios lacerantes sobre mí, y lo peor es que ni siquiera me defendía.

La primera vez que lo intenté fue cuando al abrir mi taquilla me cayó encima un bote de basura. En seguida llegó la autora de la broma y dijo algo sobre la peste. Los presentes se rieron y yo me defendí.

"Ni bañada en basura conseguiré superar tu mal olor" -contesté y se escucharon las risitas de los alumnos en cuanto dije esas palabras. La chica me miró, con el odio reflejado en sus facciones, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se fue. A pesar de la felicidad que sentí, debí haber imaginado que mi ataque de valentía tendría sus consecuencias.

Al día siguiente me acorralaron en el baño. Mi pelo, en ese entonces castaño hasta la cintura, fue el que sufrió las consecuencias. Aprendí la lección. No volví a contestar a ninguno de sus comentarios ni a ninguna de sus bromas que cada vez eran más frecuentes, más amenazantes.

Pasé un año de burlas y de bromas pesadas, pero eso no fue lo peor. Me sentía sola, nadie me hablaba y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había hecho para merecer eso. No tenía amigos y parecía como si incluso los compañeros que no me trataban mal tenían miedo de hablarme.

Hasta ese día.

.

Era Abril. Faltaba solo unos meses para terminar mi segundo año de instituto y yo empezaba a desesperarme por todo lo acontecido. El dolor empezaba a ser insoportable. No tenía ningún tipo de autoestima y mi carácter cada vez era más retraído. Ya no intentaba agradar a nadie, sabía que era una tarea inútil, y cuando alguien me hablaba, tenía asumido que solo podía ser para insultarme.

Hasta que él me habló.

Su voz resonó en mis oídos, tan amable y tierna que casi hizo que me derritiera allí mismo. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me hablaba así...

-Tú debes de ser Sakura- preguntó con una sonrisa y yo no pude más que asentir-. Me llamo Sasori.

Lo sabía. Y es que él era el chico más conocido de toda la escuela: pelirrojo, guapo, listo...

En mi mente se formó la pregunta que se repetiría constantemente durante los meses en lo que estaría con él "¿Por qué?"

No entendía por qué le hablaba a alguien como yo, pero estaba demasiado agradecida de que por fin alguien dejara de ignorarme y me tratara como si fuera una persona, que me obligué a dejar de pensar en ello.

Cada día, a la hora de comer, yo me sentaba en la verde hierba, cerca del patio trasero donde nadie solía ir, y veía su esbelta silueta caminar hacia mí con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción cuando se sentaba a mi lado y me miraba fijamente, como si quisiera traspasarme con su intensa mirada del color de la miel. Empezábamos a hablar. Él me contaba cualquier historia que se le ocurría y yo me limitaba a comentar de vez en cuando.

Era feliz. Feliz en la ignorancia de la vida, donde la ceguera impedía ver las intenciones ocultas detrás de su comportamiento, sin notar como la gente me miraba -con burla, a pesar de que las bromas se hubieran terminado-, y simplemente disfrutaba de la presencia de otra persona cerca de mí.

El último día de clases Sasori me pidió salir. Aún no estaba segura de qué era lo que quería decir con eso, si solo era una cita o yo le gustaba como algo más, porque él a mi me había enamorado desde la primera vez en que hablamos.

Fuimos al cine y luego comimos un helado. Mi madre me había obligado a ponerme uno de esos incómodos vestidos que hacían parecer una colorida princesita del país de los sueños, a pesar de los muchos ruegos por que no lo hiciera.

Cualquier duda que pudiera tener sobre sus intenciones se aclaró cuando llegamos a un pequeño parque cerca de mi casa donde tantas veces había jugado de niña.

-Sakura, me gustas.- Mi corazón dio un vuelco.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Asentí y él me besó. Mis labios se movieron de forma inexperta contra los de él. Era mi primer beso...

Empezamos a salir más a menudo. Él era lo que siempre había imaginado en un novio, aunque también influyó el hecho de que estaba tan embelesada con todo que no me daba cuenta de lo pequeños resquicios de burla en su inocua mirada, nunca pensé que su amable y educado carácter no era más que una fachada para conseguir su objetivo…

.

Era una tarde calurosa. Estábamos de vacaciones, aunque faltaba cada vez menos para empezar las clases de nuevo. Sasori cada vez parecía más arisco, pero yo intentaba atribuirlo al inicio del curso, pues iba a ser su último año en el instituto y después se marcharía a la universidad.

Salí de casa con una sonrisa y vi a Neji en la entrada. Sus ojos me analizaron de arriba abajo por unos largos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿A dónde vas?- Su voz, dura y llena de reproche, era la que siempre utilizaba cuando hablaba de Sasori. Se había vuelto muy sobreprotector desde que dejó su etapa rebelde y se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, pero yo ya tenía a alguien que estuviera conmigo y no quería dejar de ver a Sasori solo porque Neji de pronto se acordara de mí.

-He quedado- respondí sin aclarar nada, pero sabía que él lo había entendido.

Pasé por su lado intentando no volverme y ver su expresión crispada. Neji odiaba a Sasori. Lo supe desde la primera vez que se vieron. Cada palabra compartida en ese momento fue altiva, arrogante, buscando la confrontación con el otro de forma casi animal. Demostrando su dominio en algo que para ellos era suyo. Yo.

-Sakura… -me llamó antes de que pudiera salir de su vista- Solo… si ocurre algo, lo que sea, llámame.

Asentí sin decir palabra y sin entender el motivo de su preocupación.

Me fui de allí, corrí hacia la parada de autobús, donde me esperaba Sasori, y en cuanto lo vi me abalance sobre él con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a su casa en menos de media hora gracias al poco tráfico. Me sorprendí cuando nos paramos frente a una vieja casita a las afueras de la ciudad. No parecía que hubiera nadie por los alrededores. No me preocupé demasiado por ese hecho y me limité a seguirlo al interior de la casa.

Intenté sacar conversación preguntando el título de la película que veríamos, pero él se limitó a ignorarme.

La casa estaba oscura y extrañamente vacía. Los pocos muebles que había, estaban cubiertos por plásticos para evitar que se les acumulara el polvo y todo parecía olvidado y siniestro.

Empecé a ponerme cada vez más nerviosa a medida que avanzábamos por el extenso corredor.

-¿Sasori, por qué está todo tan oscuro?- pregunté vacilante.

Estábamos en lo que supuse sería el salón. Tenía más muebles que el resto de las habitaciones, aunque también estaban tapados con las mismas fundas grisáceas que los del corredor. Un poco de luz entraba por las ventanas sin cortinas y hacía el momento más escalofriante debido a las sombras que proyectaban las farolas del exterior.

Él se paró y pude ver sus blancos dientes en una siniestra sonrisa que me hizo temblar.

Mi móvil chilló en la suave melodía de un famoso cantante y, sin mirar a Sasori, lo cogí antes de que dijera nada.

Era Neji.

-Sakura, sal de allí.- Su voz sonó alta y clara en el silencio de la casa y pude apreciar su desesperación-. He hablado con Kankurou. Su padre dice que Sasori y su banda tienen cargos por violación.

Entonces la vi. Esa sombra alargada que no concordaba con los demás muebles de la casa.

-Neji...- El miedo se metió por mis venas como una droga que impide moverse-. Ayúdame- susurré.

El aparato salió volando antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Quise cogerlo antes de que se cayera, pero fui incapaz de moverme. Sasori se encontraba delante de mí, con la mano aún extendida por el golpe y con una expresión en su rostro que no podía más que hacerme temblar.

Entonces, cogió mi muñeca y me la retorció.

-Sasori.- Sentí terror-. Me haces daño.

Pero parecía que nada de lo que yo dijese podría importarle. Su rostro se crispó por un momento antes de volver a mirarme con la misma sonrisa de instantes atrás.

-¿Y bien, qué te parece? –escuché que le decía a la sombra que se encontraba detrás de mí.

Unos pasos se acercaron a nosotros y sentí esa presencia demasiado cerca. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo desde la cadera hasta posarse en mis hombros en un movimiento crudo y violento.

-Tenías razón. Es muy mona.- La persona que estaba detrás de mí habló con voz ronca y pastosa-. Parece una muñequita.

-Te lo dije. Tener que aguantarla durante todo este tiempo habrá valido la pena ¿No crees, Hidan?

El hombre cogió mi mandíbula entre sus ásperas manos y me giró con demasiada rapidez. Pude ver su rostro de facciones duras y sonrisa sádica.

Se acercó a mi boca y mordió mi labio inferior con brusquedad, haciéndolo sangrar. Luego lamió la sangre con su mojada lengua y vi como su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Le había gustado.

Después, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Sus manos empezaron a tocarme, por encima de la ropa al principio, hasta pasar a un contacto mayor. Grité, intentando que alguien me escuchara, queriendo que me salvaran, pero con eso solo conseguí que se rieran de mi desesperación y me callé. Me quitaron la ropa; la camisa salió volando junto con los botones, desperdigados por la sala, la falda levantada por la cintura, las medias rotas…

Quería sollozar y pedir que dejaran de tocarme, pero cada palabra o ruego no hacía más que excitarlos más -como lo sádicos que eran- y acabé tragándome todo el dolor sin querer pronunciar palabra para darles más gusto a ellos.

Escuché el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse. No me importó nada y volví a gritar, dando patadas y haciendo mis forcejeos más desesperados. Mi pierna alcanzó a uno de ellos en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo sobándose por el golpe. Aproveché el momento para huir, pero no pude más que dar un paso antes de que el segundo hombre me cazara, Hidan.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas gatita? –preguntó y acto seguido mordió mi hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar como castigo.

Aullé de dolor, pero eso solo lo hizo reír en silencio mientras que Sasori se levantaba del suelo aún con la mano en el rostro. Me miró con odio y apretó la mandíbula haciendo que sus dientes rechinaran.

-Maldita zorra…

Su mano impactó en mi cara. Mi visión se ensombreció debido a la niebla provocada por el golpe. Sentí mi labio, y parte de mi pómulo, arder, poco antes de que mi cabeza se estampara contra la pared. Por un momento dejé de hablar, de moverme, de sentir… y creí que se había acabado todo. Me iban a violar sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Entonces algo se escuchó ¿Una sirena? ¿Acaso estaba tan confundida que incluso imaginaba cosas? No. Era de verdad.

Se escuchó el crujido de la madera al romperse y el golpe de la puerta contra la pared. Hubo pasos corriendo por el pasillo, linternas iluminando la estancia, y pude ver, a pesar de mi bruma emocional, las caras de estupefacción de ambos individuos que habían intentado violarme.

Lo último que recuerdo es la preocupada expresión de Neji mientras me cogía en brazos.

.

.

Puede que pienses que habían llegado a tiempo y que solo tenía que olvidar ese mal rato de mi vida y seguir adelante, pero no era tan fácil. No solo por el hecho de que estuvieran a punto de haberme violado, sino porque Sasori, la persona que fue mi novio durante en los últimos meses, la persona a la que le habia dado mi amor y mi confianza ciega, me había traicionado. Todo había sido un elaborado plan para llevarme a su casa y aprovecharse de mí.

Ese hecho me hizo despertar del sueño de fantasía en el que estaba sumergida. Quizá mis compañeros de clase no me hablaran y mi vida no fuera especialmente feliz, pero siempre esperé que llegara alguien y cambiara sin más todo eso, que me salvara de mi mundo de soledad y tristeza sin esperar nada a cambio más que mi agradecimiento y amor.

¡Já! Cómo si yo fuera una cenicienta en apuros. Imposible.

Entonces todo fue un remolino de dolor y odio, donde no había nada por lo que seguir adelante. Mi mundo se volvió frío y desesperado, la visión optimista que siempre tuve desapareció sin dejar rastro y solo quedó la desesperanza total.

No quise saber nada sobre lo que le ocurriría a Sasori y dejé todo en manos de Neji y su mejor amigo, Sabaku no Kankuro. El padre de Kankuro era el jefe de policía y gracias a eso consiguieron salvarme a tiempo, así que le dejé el trabajo de encerrar a esos violadores. Pero a pesar de que no quisiera hablar del tema, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Revivía el momento una y otra vez en mi cabeza sin poder sacármelo, sin poder pensar en otra cosa. Las pesadillas se hicieron cosa de todas las noches, imaginando lo que pudo ser si no hubiesen llegado a tiempo, y lo único que quería era olvidar, pero no podía.

.

Dos semanas antes de empezar el nuevo curso conocí a Konan. Era una mujer alta e irreverente. Su pelo estaba tintado de un color azul vistoso porque decía que era mejor resaltar que pasar inadvertida. Era sarcástica y sincera, y además, muy dada a los vicios.

Konan trabajaba en la librería a la que yo solía acudir, pero nunca me había hablado antes, ni yo a ella, más que para lo necesario.

Últimamente ocupaba mi tiempo leyendo para centrarme en las historias de otras personas y no tener que pensar en la mía propia y por eso había acabo yendo a la tienda al menos una vez por semana.

Ese día había elegido un libro de Susan Elizabeth Philips, pues me encantaba la manera en que los personajes, a pesar del sufrimiento que habían tenido que superar en la vida se superaban y llegaban a ser felices –además, las discusiones apasionadas de los protagonistas me encantaban-, y aunque ya no podía pensar en un final feliz para mi historia, seguían gustándome.

La mujer cogió el libro y miró el título antes de posar sus astutos ojos en mí. Eran de un ámbar que me dejó sin aliento, pero fue su mirada, sarcástica e inteligente, que pareció leer en mí como nadie había podido hacerlo hasta ahora, la que me provocó un escalofrío. No parecía ser mucho mayor que yo, tendría unos 16 años, pero cuando habló, su voz sonó con la seguridad y experiencia que se adquiere con la vida dura.

–Por mucho que leas, tus problemas seguirán estando allí. –Me sorprendí de ser tan fácil de analizar.

-Qué…? –quise preguntarle a qué se refería. Si yo era tan obvia que una desconocida podía averiguar que tenía problemas sin siquiera haber compartido más de tres palabras. Pero luego ella sonrió, con una tristeza que me dejó sin palabras, y no pude decir nada.

–Para olvidar el pasado, lo mejor es un buen presente –continuó– ¿Qué te parece venir conmigo esta tarde?

La desconfianza había arraigado en mi interior, así que no podía quedar con alguien a quien no conocía, sin más. Quise rechazar su oferta, pero en vez de eso me encontré preguntando:

– ¿A dónde?

–A divertirnos. No parece que te hayas divertido desde hace mucho tiempo. –Sonrió, esta vez una sonrisa alegre y real–. Puedo presentarte a mis amigos.

Pensé que se estaría burlando de mí, como mis compañeros de curso, como la chica que me cortó el pelo, como Sasori… Pero sus palabras parecían sinceras y yo ya no tenía nada que perder, así que me encogí de hombros y acepté.

Quedamos en la librería a las ocho. Llegué tarde, pero ella se limitó a sonreír. Me llevó a un parque cerca de allí y nos adentramos en el oscuro lugar. A lo lejos escuché voces y en cuanto giramos pude ver a la gente, adolescentes de nuestras edades hablando y riendo, todos con un vaso en las manos.

–Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos –me dijo y tiró de mí para que me acercara a dos chicos sentados en un banco de madera.

La luz de la farola iluminaba escasamente el lugar y las sombras hacían sus facciones más sombrías. Cuando llegamos hasta ellos, me miraron con cierta curiosidad. Más tarde sabría que era porque a Konan no le gustaban las chicas y nunca solía hacer buenas migas con ellas.

–Sakura, estos son Yahiko –señaló a un chico de pelo rebelde y naranja. Él me sonrió, y parecía tan amable que mis nervios parecieron disminuir– y Nagato.

El otro chico tenía extraños ojos amatista, parcialmente ocultos por sus lisos cabellos. Se limitó a hacerme un gesto con la cabeza para luego darle una calada a su cigarro. Cuando exhaló el humo, pude reconocer el olor como algo más que tabaco.

Konan sacó otro porro, supuse, y lo prendió. Después de darle una larga calada me miró.

– ¿Quieres?

–Yo…

–Anda vamos, pruébalo.

Asentí y lo tomé de sus manos. Total, que importaba. Le di una calada y sentí el picor del humo en mi garganta, inmediatamente tosí. Los dos chicos me miraron con diversión.

– ¿Cómo es que no le has enseñado a fumar, Konan? –preguntó Yahiko con una sonrisita.

–Anda cállate. No todos están tan descarriados como tú –contestó ella.

Yahiko se rió y con un grito decidió enseñarme. Para cuando terminó la noche era toda una experta y además ya no sentía el vacío que me había acompañado durante todo este tiempo. Es más, no podía hacer más que reír junto a ellos por cualquier tontería que decíamos.

Esa fue solo la primera de muchas noches. A mi madre no le hacía gracia que saliera con ellos, pero ya no me importaba, y Neji no sabía que era peor, si la depresión que había tenido por Sasori o el desmadre que llevaba ahora. Llegaba a altas horas de la noche y si me castigaban siempre conseguía escapar sin ser notada, así que al final acabaron por dejar de intentar hacerme recapacitar. Yo solo sabía que haciendo eso podía olvidar mis problemas y divertirme.

.

Después de unas semanas ya estuve lista para volver a clase. El curso había empezado hace un mes, pero no me veía capaz de pasar otra vez por el rechazo antes de ese día.

Entré al edificio con paso seguro y cabeza alta, como me había enseñado Konan. Pasar desapercibida ya no era algo que estaba en mis objetivos y tampoco podía hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que me había tintado el pelo de rosa claro. Mi madre se había horrorizado cuando me vioo, pero, incluso ella, acabó aceptando que no me quedaba nada mal.

Entré a la clase con tranquilidad, y no tenía nada que ver con eso que llevara un dolor de cabeza por la noche anterior que no podía ni ponerme nerviosa sin sentir que moría.

Todos se quedaron callados. Estaba segura de que el rumor de lo ocurrido había llegado hasta el instituto, pero lo que menos quería era la lástima de ellos. Me dirigí a mi asiento sin mirar a nadie y me dejé caer con pesadez. Las conversaciones fueron reanudándose poco a poco y pronto supe que hablaban de mí.

.

El timbre del recreo sonó, timbrando en mi cabeza como loco y la gente empezó a salir. Yo me dispuse a recoger mis cosas para abandonar el aula, pero alguien me hizo detenerme. Frente a mí estaba la compañera de curso más sádica que jamás tuve, la chica a la que tanto le gustaba burlarse de mí antes de que empezara a salir con Sasori.

Tenía una mueca burlona en su cara perfectamente maquillada con sombra de ojos marrón que hacía resaltar su cabello cobrizo.

Por una vez desde que ella y sus amigas me habían cortado el pelo, no me puse nerviosa, ni titubeé con miedo. Neji había empezado a enseñarme artes marciales, ya que él era cinturón negro en karate, así que por un lado me sentía más segura –aunque aún no había aprendido más que algunos movimientos-. Pero lo que hacía que pudiera plantarle cara era que, después del infierno que había pasado este verano, ella no podría hacerme nada peor.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí- chilló con alegría fingida-. Estábamos preocupadas por ti, después de tanto tiempo sin venir a clases… Pero dime, qué es lo que te ha pasado.

La miré. La sonrisa seguía fija en sus empalagosos labios llenos de brillo labial. Sabia que lo único que quería era dejarme mal, así que me limité a encogerme de hombros y musitar un "nada" lo suficientemente audible para que lo escuchara el grupo de chicas sedientas de sangre que se había reunido a mi alrededor.

-No puedes haber faltado por todo un mes sin razón -alegó divertida-. Además, incluso te ha tintado el pelo de... rosa. -La última palabra fue pronunciada con burla y yo le lancé mi mejor mirada de odio controlado. Ella no se dio por aludida y siguió hablando: -Debe haber sido algo muy malo para que estés así.

Su lastima fingida y su mano intentando tocar mi pelo me enervó. Cogí su muñeca antes de que la acercara más.

-No me toques -casi gruñí con la rabia reflejada en mis palabras. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y me miró por entre sus largas pestañas perfectamente pintadas sin un solo grumo.

-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, la rata de biblioteca se nos está revelando -dijo con acritud, dejando de lado su actuación anterior-. Parece que voy a tener que volver a enseñarte quien manda.

Entonces le pegué. Simple y llanamente, mi puño se cerró y se estampo justo en el medio de su cara, en esa bonita nariz que tenía, sin avisos, sin palabras.

Valió la pena. Ver como lloraba en el suelo con el dolor reflejado en sus facciones y la sangre cayendo desde su nariz, puede sonar un poco sádico, pero después de todo lo que ella me había hecho, al final tenía mi pequeña porción de venganza. A pesar del castigo y de la expulsión, a pesar de los gritos del director y luego de mi madre, la sonrisa de orgullo de mi Neji que tanto intentaba disimular, la actitud de reproche del mayor de los Hyuga; decididamente valió la pena.

.

.

.

_Dios mio, no me puedo creer que lo haya terminado al final. No creo en estas cosas, pero parece que el número 13 me ha dado mala suerte. Esperemos que solo sea en el 13 y no en adelante._

_Como siento la tardanza, pero esa traviesa mujer llamada inspiración me abandono en estos meses._

_No sé como más excusarme la verdad, pero aquí teneis el pasado de Sakura. En el próximo -no empezado- capi toca ver la reacción de Sasuke y quien sabe que más cosas xD_

_Ahora he empezado mi último año antes de la universidad y se supone que va a ser agobiante, pero ya se vera. Eso sí, no aseguro nada sobre cuando volvere a actualizar._

_Cualquier duda, crítica u opinión, ya sabeis, con un review me haceis la persona más feliz del mundo :)_

_Agradezco mucho mucho a los que me dejaron un rw en el pasado capi (12 rw para el capitulo 12 xD ):_

_**valeriia .mungiiavalenciia**  
_

_**Beauty Little Star**_

DULCECITO311

Fumino-chan-SS

lau-chi94 .sasusaku

Avigail-Natsumi

cherry627

alexa ss

Chikanime

danny

Thaly de Elric

Guest


	14. Chapter 14: Descubierto

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí os traigo el capítulo 14 y prometo actualizar la semana que viene con uno más largo :)_

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-CAPÍTULO14: DESCUBIERTO-.-.-.-.-**

.

Su mandíbula estaba tan tensa a lo largo del relato que mi mano se dirigió a su rostro para acariciarlo. Sus facciones se suavizaron y cuando se giró para mirarme, espere ver la misma reacción de la gente, la lástima brillando en sus ojos negros, y me reprendí por habérselo contado. Pero debí imaginar que con Sasuke nada es predecible.

- ¿Qué pasó con ese cabrón? –gruñó, con la rabia reflejada en su mirada.

Rabia, no lástima, ni pena, solo rabia. Fue como si me quitaran un peso de encima y por fin pude respirar. Mi corazón se aceleró provocando que el latido sonara en mis oídos y reí.

Recordar mi pasado me provocaba dolor, me hacia llorar y gritar, pero quizá era porque no podía hablar con nadie de ello. Me encerraba en mi misma sin dejar salir la oscuridad, guardando recelosamente lo ocurrido y quizá solo tenía que soltarlo para empezar a sanar.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa al notar su cara de estupefacción. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, seguramente me hubiera retraído bajo su lástima y hubiera ignorado sus intentos de ánimo, pero Sasuke no la sentía. Parecía querer matar a los que me hicieron daño, protegerme del mundo como un oscuro ángel guardián.

-No lo sé, Neji se encargó de todo.

Boqueó una vez antes de decidirse a preguntar. Era extraño ver a Sasuke sorprendido, pero sin duda mi comportamiento lo había logrado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Sonreí.

-Tú –dejé que se indignara antes de continuar –Tu reacción, me hace sentirme liberada. –Levante las manos al cielo y di una vuelta completa como para demostrarlo.

Su boca se curvo ligeramente en una sonrisa torcida.

-Decididamente estás loca –soltó para después meter las manos en los bolsillos y continuar caminando. Yo solo lo seguí en un cómodo silencio.

Llegamos a una de las calles cada vez más conocidas. Ahora solo tenía que girar y vería la mansión Uchiha no muy lejos. Me paré, porque no vi a Sasuke seguirme.

-¿A dónde vas? – Paró para mirarme.

-Tengo cosas que hacer ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que te perderás en el camino a casa? –se burló.

-No, solo me preocupaba que publicaras mi historia en la revista del instituto.

-¿Es que tenemos una revista? -preguntó- Mmm... Suena muy tentador, pero demasiado trabajo, quizá se lo pida a alguien más para que lo haga por mí. –Sonrió con prepotencia mientras seguía su camino.

-Asegúrate de que redacte bien, no quiero que sea un relato de pacotilla –grité antes de que se fuera y escuché un "no aseguro nada" como respuesta.

Me sentí extraña por la confianza ciega que tenía en él. Sabía que no diría palabra, lo que no entendía era cómo lo sabía. Moví la cabeza queriendo deshacerme de cualquier pensamiento complicado. Ahora no quería pensar, solo relajarme y disfrutar de mi tranquilidad interior.

.

.

-Sakura, de verdad tienes que verlo. El pobre está horrible y nadie sabe lo que le ha ocurrido –explicó Ino con su agudo tono de cotilla.

-Ino, deberías deja de ser tan metomentodo. –Empezaba a enfadarme por su insistencia. Ella solo rió por mi comentario.

-Lo sé, Shikamaru dice que soy demasiado problemática. –Por alguna extraña razón su tono fue de orgullo, como si aquello fuera un halago-, pero en serio, Sakura, vamos a verlo. –Cogió mi brazo y me arrastró hasta el jardín trasero.

Como ya sabía que resistirse era inútil, me dejé llevar por aquella hiperactiva rubia para ver al guapo chico al que le habían dado una paliza sin razón alguna, según Ino. De alguna manera, esto me resultaba sospechoso.

-Allí está –susurró intentando no llamar la atención, pero teniendo en cuenta que se había quedado señalando al chico en cuestión como posesa, no parecía que pudiera lograrlo.

Cuando el castaño giró la cabeza con deliberada lentitud para no hacerse más daño y me miró con, al principio sorpresa, pero después miedo, todas las piezas encajaron en mi mente.

El rostro estaba hinchado en distintos puntos, con cardenales morados y otros rojizos, con el labio partido y la ceja y el pómulo de un color poco sano, pero aún así pude reconocer al chico que me coaccionó para ir al aula de música. Ahora entendía el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke.

_Con que tenía cosas que hacer_… tal parecía que Sasuke tuvo su propia venganza por lo de ayer. Pues se iba a enterar.

El timbre de inicio de clases acabó con mis ideas maquiavélicas. Tendría que esperar a reprenderle al final del día.

Me di la vuelta sin antes echarle una mirada a mi loca amiga, pero no me apetecía escuchar sus gritos en aquel momento. Caminé esquivando al montón de estudiantes que andaban lentamente y con paso resignado hacia las aulas.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido?! –grité con todo lo que me permitieron mis pulmones. Mi cabeza empezaba a pulsar otra vez, pero resistí el impulso de llevarme la mano a la nuca y seguí gritando – ¡Eso se llama allanamiento de morada!

-Tampoco te pases. Además, no pensaras que me iba a abrir la puerta así como así ¿No?

-En primer lugar no tenías que haber ido a su casa. Podías haberle pillado en cualquier otro lugar, no sé…

-En el instituto sabrán que he sido yo y vive demasiado lejos como para cruzármelo de casualidad. Quizá en alguna fiesta… pero no, habría demasiados testigos.

Suspiré horrorizada. Había conseguido que me dijera exactamente lo que había ocurrido ayer, pero no parecía precisamente arrepentido por ello. Estaba tan enfadada que no sabía ni que decir y Sasuke se limitaba a ignorar mis miradas fulminantes hacia su persona, por eso no hablamos más hasta llegar al hogar de los Uchihas.

Entramos a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Sasuke dejó las llaves en la mesita del recibidor y se quitó los zapatos dejándolos descuidadamente en la entrada. Desde el salón nos llegó la suave voz de Mikoto hablando por teléfono. Parecía tan enfrascada en la conversación que no nos vio llegar. Preferí esperar a que terminara para no interrumpirla, pero no pude evitar agudizar el oído cuando mi nombre salió de sus labios.

-Sé que querías que estuviera con Sakura… No… Sí que quiero ayudarte… aunque hayan cambiado un poco los planes no significa que no lo vaya a conseguir.

Sasuke se acercó a mi lado con cuidado. Parecía igual de absorto que yo en la conversación.

-¡Saki, no puedes elegir de quien hacer que se enamore! … Por muchos planes que hagamos, nada te asegura de que se quede con Itachi… Ya… Pero son tan monos…

No estaba segura de lo que trataba el tema, pero estaba claro que mi madre tenía que ver en ello, y conociéndola, no debía ser nada bueno.

A mi costado, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, llamando por fin la atención de su madre. Ella dio un respingo y su voz flaqueó.

-Bu-bueno, Saki, tengo que colgar –se despidió con rapidez –¿Chicos, cuando habéis llegado? –preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Si lo que quieres preguntar es si hemos oído tu charla, la respuesta es sí –contestó el moreno con cierta dureza –y creo que nos debes cierta explicación. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Pero Sasuke-chan, yo... –La mujer hizo un gracioso puchero intentando librarse –No debería decir nada.

-Mamá…

-Vale, vale. –Suspiró –Si es que soy demasiado blanda para los interrogatorios.

.

.

.

-Entiéndelo, Sakura-chan, tu madre estaba preocupada por ti, por eso me pidió este favor.

-Ella no tenía derecho a meterse así en mi vida y, siento decirlo, pero usted tampoco. –Me mordí el labio inferior con impotencia. No podía creer las ideas que tenía mi madre. ¿De verdad había planeado hacer que me enamore para olvidar mi "etapa rebelde"?

-Lo siento, Saku-chan –Mikoto bajó la cabeza haciendo un puchero-, al principio la idea era juntaros a Itachi-chan y a ti pero… -nos dio una mirada, primero a uno y después paso al otro.- Cuando vi como os mirabais no pude evitarlo. Era la misma mirada que en su día compartimos Fugaku-kun y yo. -Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y suspiró soñadora.

Nosotros nos miramos con confusión por sus palabras. Juraría que yo no miraba a Sasuke de ninguna manera especial, más bien intentaba evitarlo para no quedar atrapada por su atractivo. Quizás no lo lograba tanto como creía.

Al ver nuestra turbación, Mikoto decidió hablar.

-Queridos, se nota a la legua que estáis hecho el uno para el otro, así que no pude evitar cambiar a Itachi-chan por Sasu-chan, aunque a Saki no le hizo mucha gracia…

-Pero si nosotros no… -La interrumpí, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta –Yo no…

Sasuke, por su parte, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Sasu-chan, no me mires así. Te conozco y no te comportas con las demás chica como lo haces con Sakura-chan.

Sus palabras fueron como un resorte para Sasuke.

-¡Qué tonterías dices! –Se levantó del sofá, exaltado, con el rechazo en sus palabras, y se marchó del salón mascullando frases por lo bajo: "Como si eso fuera posible, Mikoto no tiene nada mejor que hacer…"

Cuando subió por las escaleras y dejé de observar su silueta giré hacia Mikoto. Odiaba admitir que las palabras de Sasuke parecían negar cualquier posible sentimiento que pudiera tener hacia mí, y lo peor es que de solo pensar en que fuera verdad se me oprimía el pecho. Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, después de todo Sasuke era demasiado cabezota para aceptar que siente algo por alguien –algo, no importaba qué, cualquier sentimiento era poco probable en ese cubo de hielo.

-Idiota -murmuré y Mikoto me sonrió con comprensión.

.

.

_Por fin, lo sé, me habéis echado de menos (o eso me gustaría), pero por fíin y después de solo no se cuantos mesazos aquí se encuentra el capiii 14, siento que sea algo cortito y prometo extenderme más en los siguientes, pero es que sino nunca actualizaré._

_No me convence del todo, pero bueno._

_._

_Feliz año nuevo atrasado y ya me diréis que os ha parecido._

_Ejem, esto se acerca a la recta final (eso espero, pero con mis ideas nunca se sabe)_

_Agradezco muuuuchisiiisimo a las que me dejaron un rw en el capi anterior:_

_Beauty Little Star_

DULCECITO311

johana-chan

Fumino-chan-SS

Chikanime

Guest (agradezco a este último sin nombre por haberme recordado que tenía el fic esperando que lo acabe)

Espero vuestras opiniones, críticas, insultos (lo que sea me vale solo escribid T.T) xD


	15. Chapter 15: Proyecto

_Con todo mi esfuerzo, en el día de mi cumpleaños. Espero regalos en forma de rw =3_

_De cualquier tipo, en realidad, asíq ue ya sabéis ;)_

.

**-.-.-.-.-CAPÍTULO15: PROYECTO-.-.-.-.-**

.

Estaba sentada en la mesa del fondo de la cafetería. Junto a mí, Hinata e Ino discutían sobre el actor de la nueva película que habían sacado en el cine. Hinata alegaba que el chico era perfecto para el papel y sus manos se movían intentando dar más énfasis a sus palabras, mientras que Ino mostraba toda su desaprobación por ese "actor de pacotilla". Me alegraba ver lo bien que Hinata se llevaba con el resto del grupo, incluso su extrema timidez comenzaba a disminuir. Excepto con...

-¡Hinata-chan! -se escuchó la inconfundible voz chillona del rubio, quien entraba corriendo a la cafetería -¡Kurenai-sensei me ha dicho que necesita hablar contigo, está en la biblioteca!

-Y-yo... -Su rostro se volvió de un color magenta tirando a rojo. Empezó a tartamudear hasta que casi no se le entendían las palabras -Es-Esto... gra-gra-gra-gracias p-por a-a-avisar-sarme y-yo ¡Me voy!

Salió corriendo de allí dejando a Ino en medio de su discurso y a un Naruto extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Sakura-chan -desvió su atención hacia mí-, creía que dijiste que ya no era tan vergonzosa. -Frunció los labios, pensativo-, pero yo la veo igual que siempre.

Solté una carcajada ante su inocencia.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? -sugería y él sonrió.

-¡Tienes razón, eso haré! -y se fue corriendo tal y como vino, en busca de la chica a la que le iba a provocar un infarto.

-Como te gusta hacer sufrir a Hinata -Oí a Ino decir a mi lado-. Un día le va a dar algo de lo mucho que se sonroja -rio.

-Estoy segura de que sabes exactamente como se siente. -Hice un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Shikamaru, que dormía al otro lado de la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos.

-Yo no me sonrojo, frentona -exclamó ofendida precisamente sonrojándose, lo que me hizo reír-. Yo también podría decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿De mí? -sonreí, confiada. A saber que se le ocurría ahora.

-Sí, o crees que me he fijado en como miras a Sasuke -acusó victoriosa.

Eso hizo borrar mi sonrisa. Si ella lo había notado es que era demasiado obvia. Aunque tampoco podía evitarlo cuando mis ojos siempre se desviaban a él, y más ahora que se comportaba tan raro. Aún así lo intenté negar.

-No se de que hablas...

-Por favor, frentona -me interrumpió-. Estoy segura de que tu amor platónico puede hacerse realidad. Solo tienes que dejar de mirarlo desde la distancia y hablarle. -Suspiré. Si ella supiera...- Entonces la chica rebelde y el tipo indomable y popular se enamorarán y, aunque no será fácil vencer las dificultades que les acechan, el amor triunfará sobre todo lo demás y...

-¡Cerda! -grité, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones- Ya has vuelto a leer las novelas romanticonas de tu madre... Te he dicho eso no ocurre en la vida real así que no me montes historias. -Ella me miró como si hubiera profanado territorio sagrado.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso, tú, una no-creyente en el amor verdadero! -Ya empezábamos de nuevo-. Deberías avergonzarte por no hacer honor a tu pelo. -Automáticamente me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo?

-Es rosa -dijo como si con eso lo explicara todo.

El sonido del timbre evitó cualquier posible contestación que tuviera. Ino desapareció de mi vista con una rapidez asombrosa llevándose a un Shikamaru medio dormido con ella. Si no supiera que aún no han avanzado en su relación de amigos, pensaría, aun a riesgo de parecer malpensada, que iban a algún lugar recóndito a demostrarse su amor.

.

.

Mi vista viajó a través de la clase hasta posarse en Sasuke. El perfecto rostro, apoyado en su mano izquierda, miraba al frente con cierto aburrimiento. Su cabello estaba tan alborotado como de costumbre y llevaba la camisa abierta en los primeros tres botones. Sus ojos, oscuros, profundos, recorrieron la estancia hasta dar con lo míos, pero como siempre ocurría en los últimos días, desvió la mirada.

Desde la charla con Mikoto, Sasuke comenzó a ser incluso más frío que antes. Si antes era un cubo de hielo, ahora se podía comparar con un iceberg. Siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera me respondía las pocas veces que aún íbamos juntos al instituto. Después de estos meses ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus palabras, que evitara mis caídas, pero cada vez se alejaba más y quizás, de alguna extraña e inusitada manera, le echaba ligeramente en falta.

.

Por la tarde había acordado encontrarme con mi padre.

Entré al enorme edificio y la recepcionista me saludó con amabilidad. Me dirigí al ascensor y presioné el botón del último piso.

Caminé hacia la sala de reuniones, la primera puerta del pasillo de la derecha. Una enorme mesa color caoba estaba en medio de la enorme sala, a su alrededor se colocaban los muchos sillones de cuero.

Mi padre me miró desde el otro lado, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. La superficie del mueble estaba llena de números y palabras complicadas.

-Sakura. -Sonrió al verme y me señaló el sitio a su lado- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va el instituto?

-Bien. -Asentí, acercándome a él curiosa.

-Estoy haciendo las cuentas del último proyecto que hicimos -explicó ante mi mirada -aunque no creo que te interese mucho, es bastante aburrido.

-Entiendo... -En realidad había ido allí con un objetivo- Quiero ir contigo a la cita con el médico -solté sin más y el fijó sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos en mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no creo que sea muy productivo ir sin ningún apoyo, ya sabes, seguro que es mejor tener compañía, así no parecerá tan depresivo.

-De acuerdo -aceptó con una sonrisa melancólica y su mano me revolvió el cabello.

Hace años que no veía esa sonrisa y su mirada tierna. Me hizo recordar momentos del pasado en los que éramos una familia unida y feliz, antes de que mi padre formara la empresa... Mi mirada se oscureció.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Levanté la vista e intenté dejar de mostrarme tan nostálgica.

-Nada. -Tenía que perdonar lo errores del pasado y disfrutar del tiempo que aún teníamos por delante, sea este mucho o poco.

.

.

-Ya sabéis que tenéis que entregar el trabajo la semana que viene. -La profesora se levantó, recordando una vez más la tarea.

-¿Qué te parece si quedamos esta tarde en mi casa?- preguntó Ino sentándose en mi mesa. Nos había tocado ser pareja, desafortunadamente para mí, la cerda no era de las que se esforzara en los estudios.

-Por qué no, estando contigo necesitaremos mucho tiempo para acabarlo -Me encogí de hombros y ella me dio un codazo- ¡Oye, que eso duele!

Mi mirada, sin siquiera notarlo, se desvió hacia Sasuke. Él estaba hablando con una castaño de extrañas marcas en las mejilla, aunque estas no le restaran atractivo. Lo reconocí como el amigo de Hinata. A veces, él y Shino se sentaban con nosotros en el descanso. Por lo poco que había hablado con él parecía un buen tipo.

-Frentona... -escuché decir a Ino y enfoqué mi atención en ella- Te estaba diciendo, antes de que decidieras concentrar tu frente en otras cosas, que será mejor que vengas a mi casa ahora. Así seguro que no te pierdes por el camino. -Rio, recordando mi anterior visita.

-¡Eso fue porque iba con Naruto! Yo puedo encontrarla sin problemas -me defendí, cruzando mis brazos a la altura del pecho-, pero ya que insistes tanto, iré.

Giré mi cabeza, pero no visualicé ningún cabello azulado. Genial, se me había escapado, y yo tenía que decirle que me iba a casa de Ino. Cogí mi mochila con rapidez y salí corriendo hacia el pasillo.

-Nos vemos en la salida -logré gritar antes de adentrarme en el montón de estudiantes, desesperados por salir de su cárcel de estudios.

Después de buscar por todos lado, por fin encontré la cabellera rebelde de reflejos azulados y cola de gallina. Cuando estuve lo sufrientemente cerca, agarré su brazo y tiré de él hacia una de las clases vacías.

-Sakura -pronunció al verme- ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Tú eres el que no quiere que nos vean juntos, así que aquí podremos hablar tranquilos.

-¿Hablar de qué? -Su voz sonó fría.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, así que llegaré tarde a casa. Solo díselo a Mikoto para que no se preocupé. -Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y qué cosas son esas?

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que yo haga? -comenté sarcástica ante su asombrosa preocupación después de como se había comportado conmigo. Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-Es solo... por si mi madre pregunta.

A pesar de mi reticencia, sonreí debido a su titubeo.

-De acuerdo... Haré como si te creyera.

Intentó quejarse, pero con un rápido movimiento me acerqué a él y puse mi dedo índice sobre sus apetecibles labios para evitar que hablara. No sé si funcionó por mi gesto o por nuestra cercanía. Sus ojos se desviaron de los míos para posarse en mis labios y empecé a sentirme nerviosa. En esa clase se necesitaba bajar un poco la calefacción, porque comenzaba a acalorarme.

Con un sensual gruñido, Sasuke apartó mi mano y se apoderó de mis labios. Se movió con maestría sobre mi boca aumentando el calor de mi cuerpo con ese simple roce. Mordí su labio inferior y cuando su boca se abrió los suficiente, profundicé el beso. Mi lengua encontró la suya, impávida, impaciente, húmeda y verdaderamente placentera.

Me apretó a él colocando las manos en mi espalda baja, su pecho friccionó con el mío y su lengua se enredó con la mía en desesperación.

Una parte de mí me decía que debería separarme de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ino tendría que estar esperándome en la salida y no debería tardar más, pero, demonios, esto se sentía jodidamente bien.

Él apartó su rostro de mis labios para bajar hasta mi cuello, lamió suavemente, solo con la punta de la lengua mi piel y acto seguido clavó sus dientes, en un pequeño mordisco, en la curvatura de mi hombro que me hizo gemir y dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera su boca.

El móvil vibró en el bolsillo de mi falda. Al principio no entendí de que se trataba, pero luego reaccioné y, con toda mi poca fuerza de voluntad, alejé a Sasuke para contestar la llamada.

No había notado en qué momento me había apoyado en una de las mesas de estudiantes, pero lo agradecí y me senté en ella. No confiaba en mis piernas para aguantar mi peso.

-Frentona ¿Dónde estás? Estoy esperando desde hace media hora como mínimo -gritó la rubia cuando conseguí coger el teléfono -como no vengas me iré a mi casa y dejaré que te pierdas.

-Lo sé, lo siento... es que me retrasé... ahora mismo voy. -Me costaba hablar debido a mi respiración agitada y el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera vuelto al ataque en mi cuello no ayudaba precisamente. Ahogué un gemido cuando lamió un lugar especialmente sensible, pero no pude evitar el suspiro.

-¿Sakura... Qué estás...? -Colgué antes de lanzar algún sonido más incriminatorio.

Levanté la vista hacia el idiota arrogante que me miraba con prepotencia. Ahora que su boca no hacia su trabajo el hechizó perdió parte de su poder, por lo que quise reprocharle haber escuchado mi conversación, pero su boca me lo impidió, dando un corto beso en mis hinchados labios debido a la fricción.

-Hmp. -La media sonrisa aún no había desaparecido de su rostro-, Nos vemos -y se dio la vuelta con total tranquilidad para salir de la clase.

Miré la puerta entreabierta por la que se había ido sin querer cuestionarme por qué demonios siempre acabábamos igual las discusiones. Bufé reaccionando al fin. Todo era culpa suya.

.

-…Entonces me llamó problemática ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y después siguió durmiendo como si nada -relató Ino aún indignada por la primera vez que habló con Shikamaru.

Nos encontrábamos en su cama de sábanas blancas, a nuestro alrededor se esparcían todo tipo de revistas de moda de la colección personal de Ino, desde números sobre pantalones de campana hasta los colores que se llevaban esta temporada. Ojeé una de ella sobre peinados sencillos de hacer mientras escuchaba a la rubia.

-¿Y cómo os salió el trabajo? -pregunté para demostrar que seguía escuchando.

-Un horror. Él nunca hacía nada y ya sabes que yo soy malísima en ciencias, pero al menos comenzamos a conocernos y desde allí... -Sus ojos brillaron y su expresión se volvió soñadora.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para conquistarle? -Su sonrisa decayó.

-No lo se, frentona. Lo he probado todo, desde indirecta a sonrisas sensuales, incluso intenté ponerle celoso, pero ni caso.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le pides salir?

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Si ni siquiera sé si le gusto, imagínate que me rechaza... -se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en ello.

-Nah, estoy segura de que es recíproco.

-Sí, bueno ¿Y cómo puede saber eso alguien como tú? -dijo despectiva.

-¡Hey, que eso ofende! -Me crucé de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Anda, frentona, no te enfades. Es solo que tú no te interesas por nadie -explicó con condescendencia-. Excepto Sasuke Uchiha, ¡Pero ni siquiera has hablado con él!

Fue uno de aquellos momentos en los que quería contarle sobre lo equivocada que estaba sobre mi relación con Sasuke, pero sabía que su reacción sería de temer y no creía que mis oídos pudieran resistir la voz de Ino reclamando no habérselo dicho antes. No, decididamente por mí, no se iba a enterar.

-A mí no me interesa Uchiha.

-No, claro, y yo estoy enamorada de Naruto. -Sonreí ante su sarcasmo.

-Eso lo explica todo... -Ino arqueó una perfecta y rubia ceja cuestionándose mis palabras- Por eso no quieres declararte a Shikamaru, porque te gusta Naruto.

-¡Era un sarcasmo!

-Entiendo... entonces es porque no te atreves -reté- Ino Yamanaka es una miedica que no se atreve a pedirle una cita al chico que le gusta -entoné divertida.

-Yo no...

-Demuéstralo -la interrumpí, haciéndolo sonar como un reto, sabedora del gran orgullo de la cerda.

-De acuerdo -aceptó con decisión-. Mañana mismo le pediré una cita y le diré que me gusta.

-Eso tengo que verlo -reí.

.

Al día siguiente volví tarde a casa, y todo por culpa de Sasuke y su estúpida actitud que ni siquiera logró calentarse con nuestro beso, por lo que seguía siendo igual de fría; y también por culpa del profesor de matemáticas, ya sabía que estaba distraída pensando en las musarañas y en los icebergs de hielo gigantes ¡Pero que hombre tan egoísta que era el profesor, quería toda mi atención para él solo!

En cuanto abrí la puerta, mi mirada se topó con Mikoto. Ella estaba vestida con elegancia, con un traje de dos piezas de falda y chaqueta color beige y un abrigo oscuro de invierno. Me sonrió apartando la maleta para poder acabar de calzarse los zapatos de tacón.

-Saku-chan -se apresuró a decir-, a Fugaku y a mí nos ha surgido un imprevisto, así que nos tenemos que marchar por unos días, esperamos volver en menos de una semana. Le he dado a Sasuke-chan todas las instrucciones para que sobreviváis. -Sus ojos encontraron, maliciosos, los míos-. Suerte -pronunció, para después coger su maleta y salir-. Por cierto, tenemos visita, un amigo de Sasu.

Un amigo. Y no era Naruto. No sabía que Sasuke tuviera más amigos que le aguantaran. Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí al salón.

Lo primero que hicieron mis ojos en cuanto entré a la sala, fue posarse, sin mi permiso, en el moreno con expresión desesperada sentado en la mesita. A su lado se encontraba un castaño al que reconocí como Kiba, nuestro compañero de clase y amigo de Hinata.

-… Entonces copiamos esto -señaló el castaño muy concentrado en el libro delante de él.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema que hemos elegido- explicó un exasperado Sasuke.

-Bueno, pues entonces copiaremos esto. -Pasó de página y señaló otro párrafo, supuse que al azar.

Las facciones tensas y mirada de odio que le envió Sasuke me llevaron a interrumpir la fascinante conversación con una risita mal disimulada. Los dos chicos me miraron, uno con fastidio y el otro sorprendido.

-Hola -atiné a decir.

-¿Haruno Sakura? -preguntó Kiba con cierta sorpresa, su mirada pasó de mí a Sasuke con cierta sospecha- Pues sí que os lo teníais bien guardado, nunca hubiera imaginado algo como esto...

-¿Hn?

-No me extraña que no quisieras hacer el trabajo en tu casa... no querías que esta preciosidad te visitara y me viera aquí. Lo sé, soy irresistible, es normal que tengas miedo -dijo y yo solté una carcajada.

-¿Qué dices? -Kiba resopló ante mi pregunta.

-Que estáis juntos y no queréis que se sepa, supongo que es normal teniendo en cuenta la popularidad...

-Te equivocas -interrumpió Sasuke con frialdad-. Sakura solo vive en mi casa. -Sí, solo.

La boca de Kiba se abrió ligeramente por un momento, y luego sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-¿Eso significa que estás libre? -preguntó, y yo asentí confundida por su cambio de actitud- Pues no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Parpadeé sin poder pronunciar palabra y Kiba aprovechó para levantarse de la mesa y acercarse a mí con un rápido movimiento.

-Bueno, nena. Ya que no estás con ese amargado ¿Qué te parecería salir conmigo? -Me regaló una seductora sonrisa y se acercó más.

-Emm... Yo...

Kiba sin duda era un buen chico. Iba a mi clase y junto a Naruto hacían las clases más amenas. También era uno de los mejores amigos de Hinata y ella solía hablar de lo bien que lo pasaba con él. Pero no creía que lo nuestro funcionara, quiero decir ¿A quién se le ocurre aproximarse tanto, hasta llegar a ser incómodo, para esperar una respuesta?

Estaba tan ocupada con mis pensamientos que no noté que Kiba estaba incluso más peligrosamente cerca que antes.

Mierda.

.

.

_Este capi es el doble que el anterior, y me he esforzado para ello ;) Entra en escena Kiba, ¿os gusta Kiba? ¿Alguna pareja para Kiba? ¿Creéis que Ino será capaz de declararse a Shika? Y en el siguiente capi Sakura será capaz de romper la capa de hielo de Sasuke ^^ o no..._

_Estoy hecha mierda, porque este día ha estado jodido, no se me ocurre describirlo con otras palabras. _

_Hoy, chicas, decidí subir el capítulo porque cumplo un año en fanfiction, y bueno, sí, también porque es mi cumpleaños y yo soy la que os va a hacer el regalo, pero a cambio, por favore, dejadme un rw para alegrare este día tan bonito en el que no he podido dormir, he tenido dolor de cabeza durante todo el día, estoy sensible y además, me he caído por las escaleras en pleno instituto T.T. La suerte me sonríe. Al menos no me he muerto. _

_Iba a continuarlo más, pero entonces no me daría tiempo para subirlo el 17, así que aquí lo tenéis ;) Espero que os haya gustado y me lo digáis. _

_Gracias por leer, preciosas =3 _


End file.
